love will keep us together
by lori mebane
Summary: Bella and Edward are in college. but soon . after they find each other things get spicy. What will they do confined in the walls of a elavator... find out. What else happens when brothers get territorial.M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 intro : the start off

Start off: Chapter one

Finally college, I can finally get away from my over protective parents. I been talking about going to college s

since I was twelve .and to go to Princeton well that's just the icing on the cake. But for the most part I get to share it

with my best friend (or more) Edward . things between me and Edward are … complicated. We both know we like

each other, but I guess we just say we're friends because so wee could see other people . after a year of hanging out

with Edward in seventh grade I told him I liked him . not because of his looks ,even though he is gorgeous, but because

of the way he treated me like I was someone special. He said he felt the same way but at the time he was going out with

Victoria . I don't know how but Victoria had him wrapped around her fingers. She hated me as much as I hated her .

I decided to wait until they were over . you know how seventh grade "relationships" go . they don't usually last

that long . little did I know They went out up until out senior year in high school. Finally she had to move to Hawaii .

thank God . I could have happy danced home . but that would have been to obvious.

So now I'm here at Princeton university. I got here at like 4:00 am even though they don't start until 10:00 am.

I walked up ton the front desk when the doors finally open. " hi I'm here for a dorm" I said . " fine last name hun" she

said . she had a look on her face that said I hate my job. It was kinda funny . " Swan" I said trying not to laugh. "here

" she said as she handed me the key with a paper around it. I got to my dorm and saw there was only one bed . 'YES!"

I screamed I have the single dorm . which me no annoying roomie I was happy about that I like my space. By the look

of this . I could tell this is going to be a good year … or at least I hope.

* * *

**hey hey hey peeps . if you have any questions just review . yep thats write press that little puple button at the bottom you know you want to . if your waiting for some action wait till the next chapter it should be up later to day or tomarrow moning . review and you'll get the action between bella and Edward.**

**toddles**

**celloliciousedwardlover**


	2. Chapter 2 what happens in an elevator

* * *

What Happens In an Elevator : Chapter two

What Happens In an Elevator : Chapter two

When I finally finished my room i decided to go around and figure out where my classes would be. even though my classes won't start untill next week. i could still get a heads up right? well i may be just a little over excited. After all I am at Princton . When i finnally got to the dame building** (don't know any of the names at princton)** it was so fancy with a lot of glass cases. That maybe a problem seing that i am the most clumsiest person known to man kind. i've dely with it my whole like . i get it from Charlie my dad. i looked at my map and saw that room 42 d was on the fourth floor that rules out the stair. It could be on the first floor and i still couldn't take the stairs. Not with my clumsieness. As i was walking toward the elevator someone put there hand around my eyes. I know who it was.

" gues who" edward said. Goodness when he spoke it sounded like angels singing .

" oh i don't know , is it my boyfriend mike" i knew how much he hated my that why i went out with him in high school . we broke up last year.

" What!?" he said a little too loud and dropped his hands," you still go out with Mike why didn't you-" I cut him off.

" I was kidding I broke up with him last year" I chuckled i wonder if he was as jealous of mike as I was of Victoria. Probably not . Victoria was beautiful. so was I. but she was just over the top. he started to laugh.

" oh , i knew that " he laughed . his laugh was so bueatiful. " so did ya miss me " he said after I was done laughing. i nodded yes. "well i missed you too" he said as he smiled . I started to blush . dangit . why did i blush so much i really does suck when it happens. at the wrong time. This was the wrong time. he started to luagh

" What's so funny" I said.

" I miss the blushing too" he laughed. THat only made my cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

" so why you hear" I asked. trying to change the subject.

" lookin for room 42d, and you?" he asked

" no way me too, what a cowinki dink." I laughed. we walked in the elevator. and he pressed the button for the fourth floor. he even look graceful pressing the button. no no. I need to stop obsessing. As the elevator went up we stood there in silence. Then all the sudden I heard heard booooooom phewwww. and all the light cut of and the elevator stopped. so after the emergency lights came on.

" sooo" i said" I guess where stuck here and burning up. Is it getting hot or is it just me". It probably isn't really that hot . It just veing in a closed small space with Edward is kind of intimidating. he was just sooo hot.

"hot would be an understatement for you" he said. What!? Did he just call me hot ...wait... did he just call me more than hot. no no no. That couldn't be what he was saying. Was it? he was probably just joking.

"ha ha ha very funny" I said

"i was serious" he said I looked at his face. He did look serious. woah!. I'm comfused

"Wait what" I said

" like you didn't know, look bella," he said as he took his hand in mine. When he touched me it sent an electric pulse through my veins. It was awsome,"we both know how we felt about each other since 7th grade, hopefully we still fell the same way." I nodded yes, that's all i could do at the moment. I was in total shock. " um well since she is finally gone , maybe we could-" He was cut of by the iner com. great at the worst possible moment.

" Hello and welcome to the dame building. there are some technical difficulties at this moment and the power should be out for another two hours. Thank-you Good-bye." she finished

"What the hell" I yelled

" calm down" he said rubbing circles with his thumb in the hand he was holding." As I was saying will you be my... girl friend." He hesitated on the last word. sounded like he was nevous. I have necer seen him notice be fore. I was in so much shock. i need to stop staring at him and answer before he thinks im mentally challeged.

" um... yeah... i would like that ... alot." i said finally getting the words out.

" Great" he said.

Then there was a five minute silence. i just had to break it . It was painful.

" so I gues were boyfriend girl friend now" i said. boy that was a stupid statment.

" no" he said, what how could he say that. I felt on the verge of tears i was so angry,until he he kissed me.it was short but sweet. After he left my lips I had forgotten to breath

"Now it settled... bella... bella breath" I finally came to when he called my name. I took in a deep breath. then he gave me that crooked smile that onthy made him look hotter.

I kissed him back. Then he depend the kiss. our tougues meet and our lips moved together. god, it was heaven. He lifted my leg and i wrapped around his waist . then he pushed me up against the elevertor wall . His body pressed up agaist mine felt so good. he started grinding on me. I should have stoped him there. But I couldn't it felt so good . I let out an involuntary moan he started grinding on my harder. I moan my thoughts were hazed. He slowly put his hand up my shirt . I pulled it down with out breaking the kiss. his hand slid down and then went back up my skirt. I grabbed his hand and broke the kiss. I had to stop this even though I really didn't want to.

" umm... edward...i think we should stop. ya know... before anything gets out of hand." i asked still a little bit hazed

"I wold move ...ya know if " He looked down at my leg which was still wrapped around him.

" oh" I said and moved my leg" sorry "Isaid. I blushed crimson.

"'m sorry i understand"he said . he had a look of rejction on his . face. oh noi hope he doesn,t think that.

"no , I meanI really really wanted that, it was greatbut we just started going out and i dont think most couples start out having sex in an elevator.

" sex is what you had in mind"he said , and gave me his crooked smile. I gave him my serious look. Even though that is what was running through my mind." just kidding, im sorry i lost control. You can't blame me .Justlook at how bueatiful you are.your just iresistible." i blushed at that . As soon as he finish his sentence .the elevator stared moving . we found our clss and left. Iwas starting to regret stopping him in the elevator. now i want him much much more. this whole control thing is going to be hard.

* * *

**soo how did you like it . no this is not the end , The best is yet to come ha ha ha .toodles bye bey**

**celloliciousedwarlover**

**ill update soon**


	3. Chapter 3 sorry peeps AN

Soooooooooooo sorry peeps

**Soooooooooooo sorry peeps**

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I won't be able to post until the next week because of camp. After Friday , 11****th**** ,2008. don't hate me but I do have a poll check it out its who loves Bella more, Edward or Jacob. I was just bored and wanted to hear what you thought . Oh and I get it I need to edit my stories, quit bagging on me about it, jeese.**

**Luv yas**

**Celloliciousedwardlove**


	4. Chapter 4 senior year

Alright peeps sorry about all the mistakes I had to get of the computer sooner

**Alright peeps sorry about all the mistakes I had to get of the computer sooner . I don't have a beta reader yet. Give me a break. I will try my hardest to edit it perfectly. So I don't know where the story is going after this I do have an idea but suggestions would be great. Thanks to my two reviewers for the constructive criticism. oh and the characters are a little occ just to warn you **

**Luv yas.**

**Celloliciousedwardlover **

* * *

chapter 4

Question

_...3 years later..._

Oh, great senior year. This is the year of college endings and life beginnings. No more college parties or fun. I think I'm going to cry. oh well I'm over it. I guess it's becuase i already have a job and apartment waiting for me when I leave. I'm ready for life. The only thing I'm waiting for is for Edward to "ask the question". I've been hinting him since last year. But every time I do he just changes the subject. I've decide to take matters into my own hands. I'm going to ask him myself. I'll ask him today. he should be here in about- .

"Knock ,Knock baby" Edward said while interrupting my thoughts.

" It's open"I yelled from the couch.

"Um" he said struggling with the door" no it's not."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me" I laughed.

"Ok I guess I'll just leave with my gift."he said" Oh, well in that case I should let you in " I chuckled. I got up to see the most beautiful creature Imaginable.Edward. I've known him for more than ten years and i still can't get over his beauty. He kissed me and picked me up and carried me bridal style to the to the couch. Then he sat me on his lap.

"What brought all this on"I said as he started kissing and sucking on my neck.

" I needed to ask you something" he breathed into my neck. Even though my mind was in a slur , I remembered I also had to ask him something as well.

" s-so do I" I said. My words were just as slurred as my thoughts.

" I want to go first, let me show you your gift"

" ok" I said . I was kind of disappointed I wanted to ask him first before I chickened out.

" Close your eyes, no peeking" he said as he was kissing my neck. I obeyed and closed my eyes. I felt his arm move around me. I really hope this expensive. He has this thing with spending unnecessary money just because he has to much money. It annoys me sometimes. "alright you can open now love.

In front of my eyes was the most bueatiful thing i ever seen in my entire life. I looked at it and gasped in amazment. And then laughed at the irony. He looked at me like I was crazy. That only made me laugh more.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok I know Its short I just wanted to end on a cliffie. Not much of a cliffie though you should already know what happens please look at the poll and look at my other story where you can post your own stories . be nice in the reviews peep. By by homies. I will update asap peeps so chilax.**

**toodles**

**luv ya**

**Celloliciousedwardlover**


	5. Chapter 5 Control: just a teaser

* * *

What Happens In an Elevator : Chapter two

What Happens In an Elevator : Chapter two

When I finally finished my room i decided to go around and figure out where my classes would be. even though my classes won't start untill next week. i could still get a heads up right? well i may be just a little over excited. After all I am at Princton . When i finnally got to the dame building** (don't know any of the names at princton)** it was so fancy with a lot of glass cases. That maybe a problem seing that i am the most clumsiest person known to man kind. i've dely with it my whole like . i get it from Charlie my dad. i looked at my map and saw that room 42 d was on the fourth floor that rules out the stair. It could be on the first floor and i still couldn't take the stairs. Not with my clumsieness. As i was walking toward the elevator someone put there hand around my eyes. I know who it was.

" gues who" edward said. Goodness when he spoke it sounded like angels singing .

" oh i don't know , is it my boyfriend mike" i knew how much he hated my that why i went out with him in high school . we broke up last year.

" What!?" he said a little too loud and dropped his hands," you still go out with Mike why didn't you-" I cut him off.

" I was kidding I broke up with him last year" I chuckled i wonder if he was as jealous of mike as I was of Victoria. Probably not . Victoria was beautiful. so was I. but she was just over the top. he started to laugh.

" oh , i knew that " he laughed . his laugh was so bueatiful. " so did ya miss me " he said after I was done laughing. i nodded yes. "well i missed you too" he said as he smiled . I started to blush . dangit . why did i blush so much i really does suck when it happens. at the wrong time. This was the wrong time. he started to luagh

" What's so funny" I said.

" I miss the blushing too" he laughed. THat only made my cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

" so why you hear" I asked. trying to change the subject.

" lookin for room 42d, and you?" he asked

" no way me too, what a cowinki dink." I laughed. we walked in the elevator. and he pressed the button for the fourth floor. he even look graceful pressing the button. no no. I need to stop obsessing. As the elevator went up we stood there in silence. Then all the sudden I heard heard booooooom phewwww. and all the light cut of and the elevator stopped. so after the emergency lights came on.

" sooo" i said" I guess where stuck here and burning up. Is it getting hot or is it just me". It probably isn't really that hot . It just veing in a closed small space with Edward is kind of intimidating. he was just sooo hot.

"hot would be an understatement for you" he said. What!? Did he just call me hot ...wait... did he just call me more than hot. no no no. That couldn't be what he was saying. Was it? he was probably just joking.

"ha ha ha very funny" I said

"i was serious" he said I looked at his face. He did look serious. woah!. I'm comfused

"Wait what" I said

" like you didn't know, look bella," he said as he took his hand in mine. When he touched me it sent an electric pulse through my veins. It was awsome,"we both know how we felt about each other since 7th grade, hopefully we still fell the same way." I nodded yes, that's all i could do at the moment. I was in total shock. " um well since she is finally gone , maybe we could-" He was cut of by the iner com. great at the worst possible moment.

" Hello and welcome to the dame building. there are some technical difficulties at this moment and the power should be out for another two hours. Thank-you Good-bye." she finished

"What the hell" I yelled

" calm down" he said rubbing circles with his thumb in the hand he was holding." As I was saying will you be my... girl friend." He hesitated on the last word. sounded like he was nevous. I have necer seen him notice be fore. I was in so much shock. i need to stop staring at him and answer before he thinks im mentally challeged.

" um... yeah... i would like that ... alot." i said finally getting the words out.

" Great" he said.

Then there was a five minute silence. i just had to break it . It was painful.

" so I gues were boyfriend girl friend now" i said. boy that was a stupid statment.

" no" he said, what how could he say that. I felt on the verge of tears i was so angry,until he he kissed me.it was short but sweet. After he left my lips I had forgotten to breath

"Now it settled... bella... bella breath" I finally came to when he called my name. I took in a deep breath. then he gave me that crooked smile that onthy made him look hotter.

I kissed him back. Then he depend the kiss. our tougues meet and our lips moved together. god, it was heaven. He lifted my leg and i wrapped around his waist . then he pushed me up against the elevertor wall . His body pressed up agaist mine felt so good. he started grinding on me. I should have stoped him there. But I couldn't it felt so good . I let out an involuntary moan he started grinding on my harder. I moan my thoughts were hazed. He slowly put his hand up my shirt . I pulled it down with out breaking the kiss. his hand slid down and then went back up my skirt. I grabbed his hand and broke the kiss. I had to stop this even though I really didn't want to.

" umm... terrington...i think we should stop. ya know... before anything gets out of hand." i asked still a little bit hazed

"I wold move ...ya know if " He looked down at my leg which was still wrapped around him.

" oh" I said and moved my leg" sorry "Isaid. I blushed crimson.

"'m sorry i understand"he said . he had a look of rejction on his . face. oh noi hope he doesn,t think that.

"no , I meanI really really wanted that, it was greatbut we just started going out and i dont think most couples start out having sex in an elevator.

" sex is what you had in mind"he said , and gave me his crooked smile. I gave him my serious look. Even though that is what was running through my mind." just kidding, im sorry i lost control. You can't blame me .Justlook at how bueatiful you are.your just iresistible." i blushed at that . As soon as he finish his sentence .the elevator stared moving . we found our clss and left. Iwas starting to regret stopping him in the elevator. now i want him much much more. this whole control thing is going to be hard.

* * *

**soo how did you like it . no this is not the end , The best is yet to come ha ha ha .toodles bye bey**

**celloliciousedwarlover**

**ill update soon**


	6. Chapter 6 control

**A/N**

**yeah finally the rest of the chapter It was so hard. whatever. don't hate me if it's bad. oh and this is the longest chapter so far.**

**celloliciousedwardlover**

* * *

Chapter 5

Control

_...previously..._

_In front of my eyes was the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my entire life. I looked at it and gasped in amazement. And then laughed at the irony. He looked at me like I was crazy. That only made me laugh more._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Edward's POV

"Love, will you marry me?" I asked. I am sooooooo confused. She was laughing even harder. I hope she doesn't think this is a joke. Gosh how stupid can I be she obviousley doesn't want to if she laughing this hard. I'm so retarded. Well don't just stand there and look at look at her stupid say something." Um...Are you okay, did I say something wrong" I said.

"no... you... I... same... question ahh ha ha ha" she said while laughing . I didn't under stand anything she just said. This is really frustrating.

"What" I said. I waited a while for her to finish laughing and clear up the confusion.

"I was going to ask you that same question, I was only laughing at the irony not the question" she said. oh that's all . I though she laughing because she though it was a joke. " Wait a second, what took you so long to ask, I've been waiting for you to ask me since last year, what you can't take a hint" she said as she jumped off my lap with a frustrated look on her face. I wasn't expecting the sudden mood change.

" oh, well I was worried you were falling in love with Jacob**( finally he shows up in the story)**" I said . Jacob's the guy she has been hanging out with since our second year of college. She says there friend but I've seen the way he looks at her. I don't like him at all. But who am I to tell her who to hang out with. I'll just stick with hoping he'll drop dead... or i should help him with that.

" WHAT!? you can't be serious! How could you even think that, I don't love him I love you and you only. How could you think different?!" she exclaimed'

" I'm sorry love, It just...well... I've seen the way he looks at you...in love and admiration." I finished That was hard. I didn't want her thinking I was some over bearing boyfriend. I loved her , more than ever and I wanted her to do what she wanted.

" oh ...okay I'll find out" she said. There was still one more thing I needed to clear up.

" So is that a yes you will marry me" I asked.

"No... so take your ring and leave" she said pointing to the door. I believe my heart stopped beating.

"ok ... if that's how you feel" I said I didn't understand. She said she loved me. but whatever she wants. I don't want to make her do what she doesn't want to.. I got up and walked to the door. She grabbed me by the hand.

" Wow, and you say I can't take a joke" she said. I was in shock.

" you are soo..." I couldn't finish my sentence. she was so much words couldn't express. But that was cruel.

" Amazing" she said finishing my sentence.

"That would be one of them" I chuckled. We went to go sit back on the couch. I can't believe she said yes .I don't deserve her.

Bella's POV

Even after the joke I was still internally laughing. Did he really think I would say no. How could I say no? He was watching T.V. while I was thinking about the wedding. My wedding. I was going to be Bella Marie Cullen. That had a ring to it. His family and my family together. That immediately reminded me of his older brother, Emmett. I hope they still aren't fighting. they hadn't talked in years ever since what happened in high school. I know I could bring them back together. I'm going to invite him to the wedding. If it kills them both. But I can't just go out and say 'are you inviting Emmett'. I have to work it into the conversation. " so, are you inviting your _whole_ family to the wedding" I asked, hoping he heard the double in my sentence.

"yep, sure" he said casually. He obviously didn't.

"like all your sisters... and brothers" I said . I saw the look of disgust he had on his face. he caught on.

" I don't have one" he said. He purposely omitted Emmett.

" Last I recall you had a brothers" I said. I am utterly annoyed at the fact that he was still mad at him. I also don't understand why he is mad at him and not me as well. I hurt him as much as Emmett did.

"Why would you want to invite Emmett, I thought you said that you regretted going out with him in high school. Am i right!?" he said. I knew this was going to come up soner or later. Better just get this over with.

" I just ... don't want to see you both fight over something when it was partly my fault, I understand if your still mad at me though." I said. I was lying why would he really have a reason to be mad after six years. It's just ludicrous.

"What!?, Mad at you, How could I be." He said incrediously."I'm not even mad at the fact that he slept with you. I'm mad at why he did it. He was never in love with you, he was in lust with you. He treated you like you were his toy,his trophy."His word were dripping with acid.Hate towards his brother. All of this stuff I knew already. I knew I was just his toy. I heard him talking to his friends about me. I just needed someone to be with. Until he hit me. Then I had to get away. " and what did you mean It was your fault , Like you had any say in what he would do to you?" he finished.

"I was the one who gave him permission .Sex takes two people, so it was partly my fault. You didn't love me ,because you were with Victoria. So I guess I needed to feel wanted." I finished. Maybe I shouldn't have said any thing it looks like he was getting mad.

" I loved you then like I love you now. I was with Victoria because she had this hold on me, not love ...but... I don't know I couldn't get away." he said. Well I don't care if that bitch had a hold on him. She walked on me like trash and he knows it . She practically restricted me from seeing him when I felt like it. I wanted to get of the subject before I said something I would regret.

" Well, whatever, It was six years ago right? None of this changes the fact that your still brother. So invite him to the wedding or i'll do it myself." A little bit of my anger toward Victoria had sip into my sentence on accident.

" ok I'll have Alice send him an invitation when we get them done. " he said. Uh oh . Why Alice.

"Alice?" I said

"I know but I already talked to her about it she was the one who asked me if I was going to marry you any time soon. She said she wanted to organized the wedding because she was the only one who could get it right. Which I do understand I would rather have someone I know organize the wedding than a stranger." He had a point. But Alice. I loved her like a sister but she always goes overboard." I know your worried if she'll go over board. But I promised to give her some limits ok?" he said

"Fine" I said he could get me to agree with any thing with those eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxXx

That night, after they went to dinner to celebrate, things got a little heated between Bella and Edward, after they had a little bit to much celebration champagne.

Edward's POV

She was unbuttoning my shirt her shirt was gone already. I wanted her. . . bad. Our kissing had gotten a little bit rough. As soon as my shirt was off I leaned down on her. I didn't even realize what was happening Until I saw I was on top of her. It felt so right but I know it was wrong. Control edward control. I can already tell the control thing is down the drain.

Bella's POV

His hands were everywhere. I know if it was the champagne, but I wanted him so much more than ever. everything was happening so faster. I hadn't even known what was going on, until I was under him. Control. Control. Oh, screw control.

* * *

I woke up remembering today was the last day before we left college for our real lives. Something was wrong though. It was warmer than usual. I turned around to see Edward sound asleep behind me. Crap. That was not suppose to happen. Oh well what's done is done. What's the worst that could happen. Right?

I took about 30 minutes in the shower. Just to clear my mind and rethink what happend. Like a car hitting a brick wall, I remebered that something was missing last night. . . . . . . SHIT!!.

* * *

**a/n**

**Yeah cliffie don't ya just love me . I'll try to update asap sorry it took me so long. Luv yall. Oh and don't kill me for making emmett a bad guy. I still love him. Oh and no more hate reviews .If you don't like It don't read it. luv yas**

**toodles**

**Celloliciousedwardlover**


	7. Chapter 7 lying

**A/N**

**Soo peoples here comes the next chapter hope you like . Sorry for the long wait But don't worry my computer should be fixed this weekend or next weekend. **

**Luv yas**

**Celloliciousedawrdlover**

_Previously_

_I woke up remembering today was the last day before we left college for our real lives. Something was wrong though. It was warmer than usual. I turned around to see Edward sound asleep behind me. Crap. That was not suppose to happen. Oh well what's done is done. What's the worst that could happen. Right?_

_I took about 30 minutes in the shower. Just to clear my mind and rethink what happened. Like a car hitting a brick wall, I remembered that something was missing last night. . . . . . . SHIT!!._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me while I mentally slapped myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid I forgot the stupid protection. "Dammit" I yelled as I accidentally hit my hand on the counter. "ouch."

"You ok In there, sweetie"he said against the door. I was pissed How could I have let this happen.

"oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up" I said. A little to much attitude than intended. I opened the door hitting him with it purposely.

" Woah, Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" He said. wow what a stupid choice of words.

" yeah well You want to know why I so...urg... so... Word just don't express how I feel". I said as I got my clothes out of the drawer and went to the bathroom to change. I wasn't about to give him the pleasure of watching me get changed.

" Are you mad" He said through the door" About what happened last night."

" No surprisingly that's not what I'm mad at" I said. I finished putting on my clothes putting on my clothes. And walked out hitting him with door again. He had his jeans on but not his shirt. As if my mind wasn't able to function before. Great now its just scrambled." Dammit Edward, Put your shirt on." I said while throwing it at him.

" Well sorry, I didn't know It bothered you" He said sarcastically. I wasn't up for his sarcasm this morning. It only made me more pissed.

" just put the damn shirt on."

" Would you please tell me was wrong I hate to see you so angry." He said while putting on his shirt. Good well at least I could think a little bit now. But maybe I should't tell him just yet. I maybe over reacting for nothing. Maybe nothing happened. Oh god please let nothing happen

" Um... can I just get some time alone, You can go get started on packing and be back In an hour, I should be cooled down bye then ok?" Or at least I hope I will be.

" Ok , But an hour top and I'll be back" He said.

" Bye love you" I said

" I love you more please remember that love , bye." With that he left.

As soon as the silence settled in my mind went crazy with the word pregnancy. God please don't let me be pregnant. I don't know what I would do. I'm over reactingAnd just I'm freaking out for nothing . That's right I'm just freaking out for nothing. so breath Bella just breath, and stop freaking out. Please let me just be freaking out for nothing.

I sat there and thought about it . I decided to wait and take the test some other time . I really didn't want to know just then if I was pregnant or not. If any thing out of the ordinary happened then I would take it but until then I'll just try to forget.

Edward came back with a lot of questions about how I was acting this morning. I just told him I was a little angry about not keeping the whole abstinence until marrige thing. He understood and kept saying sorry. I couldn't stand lying to him. But I didn't want to tell him something that had the possibility of not being true. So I guess I wasn't really lying to him. He left to go finish packing for tomorrow when we leave for my ...well, our apartment. I started packing as well. I had to keep busy so my mind wouldn't go crazy. Edward said he would come to hang out at five. About ten minutes later I got a text message saying 'I'm coming to vistit'. I had no idea who it was from. The number was under private. Oh well probably someone with the wrong number. I continued packing until there was a knock on the door. I got up from my mountain of clothes that I was packing and opened the door.

" well hello sexy" he said.

oh crap .

**A/N**

**Ohhhhhh who is at the door. Don't you just love cliffies. tee hee. There maybe a few mistakes but don't kill me I'm still looking for a beta. Any offers.The first one who can tell me who is at the door gets a cookie...not really but I'll give them recognition. bye bye peeps. oh and twelve more days until breaking dawn yay.**

**luv ya homies**

**celloliciousedwardlover**


	8. Chapter 8 everything just gets worst

**A/N**

**Hey hey peeps I'm finally back. sorry It took soooooo long . Please don't hate me. oh the first person who guessed it was **PattinsonGirl513 **. Good job girl. So here is where you find out. Alright, I'm going to tell you already so you don't shoot me after. Emmet Is going to do something very wrong to bella in this chapter. Please be reminded that I love emmet as much as the next girl ok. In fact I like him more than edward...nevermind that's impossible but don't hate me after this peeps.**

**luv ya homies**

**cellolicious_edward_lover**

* * *

**Everything Just Gets Worst**

_...previously..._

_Edward came back with a lot of questions about how I was acting this morning. I just told him I was a little angry about not keeping the whole abstinence until marrige thing. He understood and kept saying sorry. I couldn't stand lying to him. But I didn't want to tell him something that had the possibility of not being true. So I guess I wasn't really lying to him. He left to go finish packing for tomorrow when we leave for my ...well, our apartment. I started packing as well. I had to keep busy so my mind wouldn't go crazy. Edward said he would come to hang out at five. About ten minutes later I got a text message saying 'I'm coming to vistit'. I had no idea who it was from. The number was under private. Oh well probably someone with the wrong number. I continued packing until there was a knock on the door. I got up from my mountain of clothes that I was packing and opened the door._

_" well hello sexy" he said._

_oh crap ._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXx_

"what are you doing here" I said. I was not happy to see him again. I had enough of Emmett on high school and that wasn't a very welcomed memory. All this made what I said come out a little too harsh.

" Is that really a way to greet an old friend" He said . I didn't hate him for what he did. But never ever would I have considered himas a friend.

" Well if your staying _friend _then I'll call Edward so we could all get acquainted." I said putting air quotes around the word friends. I turned around to go get my phone when he grabbed my waist.

"NO!" He said a bit too loud"Um... I was going to go talk to him after I spoke to you" he said

" Nice save but I'm not buying it" did he actually think I was going to beleive him that.

"Bella please just... what the hell is that on your hand" He said staring at the ring. Awww I really wanted edward and I to rub it in his face.

" Surely you would know a wedding ring when you see one" I said trying to smush the pie in his face as much as possible.

" Your gettting married" he said through gritted teeth" I though you loved me" he said. ha ha yeah right .

" That's humorous ,really, but you shouldn't put your self down on it. It would only make look... pathetic" I siad. Ooh I hope that hurt. He used to call me pathetic when I was with him in high school.

" Wow you still remeber that . we were young and stupid you could't possibly still hold me to that It was six years ago baby" Urg please let him stop calling me those stupid pet names. It's making me sick.

" Let me tell you every flaw in that sentence #1. Your still stupid so you should't have put a past tense on that. #2. I can still hold you to that wouldn't you If you were constantly told you where not good enough and # 3. I'm not your baby anymore, remember" I flashed him the ring again . I was getting sick of his bull I wanted him out." So if this conversation is done , Which I think it is, You can leave and go talk to Edward now." I opened the door and motion for him to leave.

" I'm not going any where" he said. He closed the door and grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

" Emmett get your hands off me" I pushed his hands away and didn't succeed. He smiled evily and chuckled.

" Now why would I do that" he said pushing me against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing" I yelled. God I hope wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

"You see, babe, Now I'm pissed" He said. His lips crushed into mine. I turned him head.

" Emmett get the hell off me" I screamed. He body was sufficating me. I soon heard a group of girls walking down the hallway. I opened my mouth to screamed, but Emmetts hands stopped me before I was able to.I tried screaming through his hand...usless. Soon there quiet laughs died to silence. Shit I was stuck. He moved hi hand from my mouth so I could breath." please emmett please stop." I pleaded. He shook his head no and laughed. The sight of me frantic amused him. he hadn't changed. I did the knee to grion thing. And to my suprise it worked. He bent down in pain and I took the chance to run for the door . He caught me before I could open it . He pushed me on to the bed and was on top of me. Please don't let this happen,Please don't let this happen. He pinned my arms and legs down on the bed . Making it impossible to move. He took something out of his pocket and I felt cold metal against my leg. A knife.

"Now here is what your going to do. Calm down and cooperate " He said calmly. As if nothing was happening. I frozed."good now we understand each other" He put the knife down on the bed stand. He pulled down my shorts leaving me access to the upper part of my body. I used this chance to get away .I got halfway off the bed only to be greeted by a angry punch to the right side of my face . I fought back kicking and puching ,though I was never at the least bit tough, only to be kick and puched back. My body was aching and shuting down. Soon I blacked out.

I was in a pitch black clearing in a forest. No on was there but me. It felt like there was no air around me. I felt a shrp pain in my lower abdomin. I open my mouth to scream but no sound came out. The sharp pain repeated Itself. Over and over again. The black was geting lighter. Then I broke through conciousness. Emmett was on top of me thrusting hard into my core. I yelped out in pain. He hit me hard. Causing the black to close in again then I saw nothing . I felt nothing. I heard nothing. Everything was on mute. The nothing last for a while until the mute changed to another cry out in pain. Not my yell at least it didn't sound like me . My eyes opened and he wasn't on me . but I heard the same cry in pain. It didn't belong to Emmett. But a voice I love. Edwards..

I got up to pull my shorts up but my body hurt. Then I got to Edward sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"what's wrong, what happened" I was frantic . The cry I heard sounded like it came out from agony.

" I'm ok I'm fine, just call for an ambulance" He said through gritted teeth.

" Ambulance, why what happend" I said. Why . was he hurt or something.

" he stabbed me , but don't worry just go call" he said. oh my gosh . God please let him be okay. I got to the phone and dialed 911.

" this is 911 what's your emergency" the person said.

"My fiancee was stabbed" I said. I was crying at the end of my sentence.

" Mam I need you to calm down and listen to me where was he stabbed" she said in a soothing voice. That didn't help me at all. I looked him to see where he was stabbed. His hands were covering his side where a red stain was growing on his shirt.

" On his right side" I said trying to speak clearly.

" Ok we've located where you are and they will be arriving soon, but I need you to keep pressure on it to slow down the bleeding ok" she said.

" okay" I said.

"Try tying something around it do you understand" She said.

"yes ok"

" What dorm number" are you in she said.

"51A" I said While searching frantically for something to wrap around it.

" Do you need me to say on the line" she said. I didn't reaaly want to.

" No"

" Keep him awake" She finished

"Ok " I said kinda confused. Then I hung up. I realized what she meant by keep him awake . The fear of him falling asleep and not waking up was creeping up on me slowly. But I pushed it away To keep frrom going crazy. I went to go kneel down beside him.

" Um ..okay, give me your shirt" I said. He took off his shirt I tore a long strip of material off of it using my teeth. the I wrapped It around his waist andd tied it tightly. He winced and hissed in pain.

" Oh I'm sorry" I said I hated causing him more pain than what he is already in.

"no it's fine your doing great" he said." are you ok" He said . I could tell he was trying to keep calm. Because he knew If he flipped out so would I.

"thats not important, but i'm fine" I lied. My body was aching. My face was screaming pain and my mind was drowning in anger toward Emmett.

" What happened to your face it's bruised horribly, Are you in pain any where" He was getting frantic.

" Um.. just a little sore , thats all but don't worry. How do you feel." that was a stupid question to ask bella.

" Um fine, what happend" he said . I wish he would give up the subject.

" I'll tell you later, You don't feel a tired do you?" I asked any thing to change the subject. But this question was important.

" just a little, why" he asked. oh no this is not good.

" just don't close your eyes" I said. A few second later the ambulance came in. I rode with him there. when I had to depart with him . The police asked me questions. I didn't tell them what happend to me just what happened to edward. They asked me about my face . I just came up with some other lie.. When the police finally came left me alone. My thoughts took over me . My mine was going crazy. I could only think about how this was my fault. I should have called him anyway therefore none of this wouldn't have happened. Gosh I am so stupid . The docter inturruped my thoughts.

" Are you Mrs.Cullen" He said . That sounded great. But It didn't help soothe the monster of thoughts in my head.

"Um yes I'm his fiancee" I said.

" Well he is fine. He should be able to leave by tomarrow." With that he Turned around to walk away.

" Um, wait Am I able to go see him" I said. I needed to see him.

" Um sure but he is asleep from the pain killers" He said.

" Ok that's fine" I said. The docter and I walked away to his room.

"Here is is" he said.

" thanks" I walked in . He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up. So i sat in the chair beside him and dozed off. exauhsted from the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was back in my dorm room again. Alone. Emmett was back .Standing infront of me. I was frozen in place my leg weren't moving. He took the knife from behind his back.

" Now I'll make sure no one will find out " He said. Then the knife came down on me.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed. I woke up just before the knife touched my skin.

" it's okay come here" edward said. I went to go sit on his lap when i remebered his injuries.

" I don't want to hurt you" I said.

" Your not i'm still under heavy pain killers" He said. I sat in his lap.

" You want to talk about the dream" He asked holding me close.

"Not really, I just want to stay here for a minutes" I said.

" that's fine" He held me tighter. Being in his arms made everything make more sense. " Do you want to tell me what happen at the dorms, you don't have to though"

"Not right now" I said the though of what happened made me cry. The though of him getting hurt made me cry more. Then the thought of this being my fault made me sob.

" It's ok love, don't cry" He said trying to soothe me. I didn't help much.

" no it 's not ... you would have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me" I said through sobs.

" what " He sounded a little angry" This is no where near you fault. He could have said It a billion times, but it was encoded in my mind that it was my fault for some reason Idon't know why but It was.

We sat there for a ittle while longer . Until I finally calmed down an he was able to leave. The we went back to the dorm and finished packing then we drove to our new apartment.

* * *

**ok don't kill please. i do still love emmett. So i'm making a review request. 37 Until then i won't post. that not really alot. and it doesn't matter what you say just reiview. alright by peep. got to go make lunch bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 oh crap

**A/N**

**And since you guys can't even get to 37 I'll just post now. But don't think you'll alwayds get what you want. Ok so I'm back. I'll try to capitalize my letters more. And to the person who got made about it being Emmett and not someone else . Chilax homie . And like I said. If you don't like it then don't read . Ok form Here on Out things are about to get really twisted in the story and if you get confused just leave you question In the review peeps. All right and now for the story. oh and please check out my poll for the girls I want to know who you guys think the hottest character is in the story.**

**luv ya homies**

**celloliciousedwardlover**

**Disclaimer: sorry i haven't been doing this. It all belongs to the glorious stephanie meyer.( I'm looking for a way to buy it)**

* * *

The drive back down to Forks for our apartment took forever. Which was not good because it took alot to keep my mind occupied. Without loud music and speaking to Edward on my cell phone 24/7.

We would have made it much quicker with the way Edward drives but since we were driving my speed The last hour I gave up on calling Edward. And to turn the music off. I really didn't like music that much. I sat there in my car and drove to get my head straight on what happened the day with Emmett. I though about every single detail . It may sound stupid that it took me so long, but I came up with the conclusion that I was . How could I have let this happen. And how could I have let the person I love get hurt from this . I could have gotten him killed. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I couldn't see through my eyes anymore and was gasping from air. I don't know what it was , but I couldn't breath. Then my chest was hurting . Like holes where being punched in it with everything I realized. I was suddenly falling apart. I had to pull over so I couldn't get I a wreck for my lack of not being able to see. I pulled over to the side on a dirt rode.

I got out and sunk to the groung agaisnt my car I cried. wrapped my arms aroung me to hold me together. Even though I wasn't really falling apart it did help a little. I guess edward saw that I pulled over because I saw his blurry car through my wet eyes. He ran to me and put me on his lap and held me tight. I worked much better than when I tried.

**(I stole some of this)**

" It's ok ,love, It's ok " He cooed. I wasn't gasping for air as much now that he was here. Even though the pain was almost gone it didn't change the fact that he got hurt because of me.

" no It's not stop saying that...you where hurt because of me" saying it out loud made my chest hurt a lot more. He held me tight as I started gasping again.

" That was defiantly not your fault, I came in and you were lying on the bed shorts down. He was leaving just as I was walking in . I started yelling and so did he we were fighting and he grabbed the knife. His choice, Not yours. Bella I know that you may still be scared but do you love and me enough to know that I will never let anything else ever happen to you." He said. My breathing had become close to regular so I was able to speak.

" Yes" I said.

"Good " he said"are you okay now" He said while running his fingers through my hair.

" Yeah we can go" I said. I stood up and went to go open my car door. Until I was yanked into edwards arms.

" what do you think you are doing" He said.

"I was getting in my car we still have an hour and a half to go" I said.

"You don't actully think I'm letting yo drive after that, so go get in my car. Plus it should only take us about 45 minutes if I drive. I want you to rest. I have a really good felling you didn't get a good sleep." He said

" But what about my car" I wasn't just going to leave it there.

" I'll buy you another one" He said. Was he crazy" I'm just joking, But I will buy you another one sooner or later though. I'm goign to have it towed." he finished

" Okay, if you insist" I got in the car . And he sped off. I slept

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

we soon arrived at the apartment in forks at his estimated time.

" All right I want to know what happened" He said after we had moved the new stuff in. The furniture was already there.

" What do you mean " I was acting dumb. I really didn't what to talk about it.

" In the dorm , you know what I'm talking about" he said.

" You know what happened you saw." I remembered when he came in.

" No, I came in and he was leaving I saw you and assumed the worst." he said.

" well what you assumed was probably right" I said" what did you assume" I asked curiously.

" well I though he raped you" he said . His hands turned into hard fist.

" and what if I told you where right " I didn't want to provoke him.

" Then I'm going to track down that son of a bitch and finish him off " He said. He look like he was serious . He probably was serious."How could he have done this to you. Damn ass whole Emmett" I had never seen him this mad.

" I'm sorry I should have called you before any thing happened" I said. I was angry at myself.

" oh my gosh bella I am sick of you blaming yourself. Do you actually think he would have let you call me" He said. He was right I did try to call and he didn't let me.

" I guess you have a point" I said. I new if anyone can make sense of this he could. I decided to give up on blame myself.

" so did you tell the police" he said. oops wrong question.

"um yeah I told them that Emmett Cullen stabbed you" I said just playing dumb again is maybe he won't notice.

" Did you tell them what he did to you" he said. oh no.

" um..."

" Bella, You didn't tell them. that's ok I'll call them now ." He started to grabb his phone. I was not going to let him so I snatched it out of his hand.

"no!" I yelled just a little to loud" Um Can't we just forget about it, Please." I said. He was about to say something. But he waited and took a deep breath.

" I don't think that's a good idea love. We should tell the police so we could get a restraining order." he did have a point. I just didn't want to tell anyone yet.

" okay but he's already going to jail so what do we have to worry about" I said.

" Bella, love , If you don't want to you don't have to but I highly advise it." He said. I knew it was the right thing to do but I really just wanted it's to stay behind me.

"thank you I'll tell someone I promise. But not now" I said.

" fine whatever you want... but can I have my phine back". He said. I gave It back. The night went on until we fell asleep.

The next day Alice came over and discussed wedding plan. No one told her anything. we scheduled the wedding two months from now. Weeks passed going to same as they should. Then things got very out of the ordinary.

I woke up and a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran to the bathroom as quick as possible without tripping and killing myself. I throw up so hard . I would have thought my brains should come out. Edward came running in .

" Bella are you ok" he asked.

" Yeah I'm fine it's just-" I was cut of by throwing up. He held my hair out of my face.

" that's it your not going to work" he said

" fine , I don't like my boss anyway" I said.

when I finished throwing up I stood up and went to go brush my teeth. I told Edward he still should go to work. After a few minutes of persuasion he finally agreed. He left after he made me breakfast. I was so tired I think I slept half of the day . And the other half I spent trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I finally came up with a conclusion. My worst nightmare. I could be pregnant.

I grabbed the keys and got in my car and drove to the store . I didn't know which one so I just picked one. I needed to get out before anyone saw me. I got home. Never mind I sped home. I read the directions to the thing about ten times. I don't know why all you had to do was pee on it. I took the test and had to wait ten freakin minutes.THE LONGEST MINUTES IN MY LIFE! finally The test was done. A stupid smiley face showed up. Dammit . Ok I was pregnant.

But that wasn't my worst fear. Who's baby is it? Crap Crap Crap!

"Great how am I going to tell edward" I said thinking out loud.

" Tell me what" Edward said. What why was he home so early.

* * *

**ooh who's baby. Find out later New number of reviews is 40 , i know yall could do It. Ok I know a couple of mistakes don't kill me. i didn't have time to edit .**


	10. Chapter 10 momentarial hell

**A/N**

**Damn, You guy passed the dead line faster than I though you would . now I know to leave more cliffies to make you review faster. I know I'm a bitch. Sorry I didn't update fast enough I had major writers block. And I had to go visit my family. One of them has cancer. She's in her final stage. I hope you forgive me for taking some time off. alright here it goes.**

**celloliciousedwardslover**

* * *

_..previously..._

_I grabbed the keys and got in my car and drove to the store . I didn't know which one so I just picked one. I needed to get out before anyone saw me. I got home. Never mind I sped home. I read the directions to the thing about ten times. I don't know why all you had to do was pee on it. I took the test and had to wait ten freakin minutes.THE LONGEST MINUTES IN MY LIFE! finally The test was done. A stupid smiley face showed up. Dammit . Ok I was pregnant._

_But that wasn't my worst fear. Who's baby is it? Crap Crap Crap!_

_"Great how am I going to tell Edward" I said thinking out loud._

_" Tell me what" Edward said. What !why was he home so early._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

I stood there and quickly hid the pregnancy test behind my back before he could see. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Hello earth to Bella whats wrong." He said. It took me a while to form a coherent sentence.

" Uh um ...w-what are you doing home so early" I managed to get out.

"I came home early because I was worried about you." He said. I loved that he cared so much It's just . But really he shouldn't have.

" Um.. well I'm fine really so yo can go back." I said . He looked at me confused and looked down where my hand where suppose to be.

" I can't go back I told them I would take to rest of the day off... What are you hiding" He said as he began to walk toward me. I walk backward and tripped and fell .The pregnancy test fell out of my hands and on to the floor. He rushed over to pick me up.

" Are you o-whats that." said. He helped me to my feet and walk over to the object. Shit . stupid clumsiness.

He picked it up. His face filled with shock.

"Bella your pregnant" I ran to the couch and hid my face in the pillow.

" Yes" I said through the pillow. I heard his footsteps. Then I felt his hand on my back. " I'm sorry"

" Sorry!? Why are you sorry This is great love" He said . He removed the pillow from my face. He obviously didn't understand that there was a possibility that he wasn't the father. " Alice will be happy to plan a baby shower" . I couldn't not tell him he had to know.

"edward" I said trying to get hi s attention

" And then we have to think of names" he said. he obviously didn't hear me

" Edward" I said a little louder.

" Esme will be so happy. but we still have to tell charlie and renee" Alright he wasn't listening at all.

" Edward the baby might not be yours" I blurted out. Oh and believe me he heard that.

" What do you mean , Of course it-...Oh" He realized. He got angry really quick. He balled his fist." Damn that stupid son of a bitch" He yelled . Punching the couch. I had never seen him get this angry . His eyes where filled with hate. It kinda scared me. He looked and me and calmed down. " I'm sorry, Just give me a minute" he said. I sat there quietly waiting for him to come back to earth. I felt like punching myself. I shouldn't have told him. I should have just let him have his happiness. How could I have been so cruel. Since my anger had always been wired to my crying a tear escaped my eyes.

" I'm sorry" I said" I'm sorry I told you that." More tears escaped my eye. I wasn't mad at him. I was furious at myself.

" What?!" he said. He scooped me up and cradled me like a baby." Why are you sorry" He said.

" Because I feel like I just ripped away your joy and happiness away". Realizing this made me feel like some evil witch.

" Love, I want you to understand that you Bella could never take my joy or happiness away because your are my very joy and happiness. The only way my joy and happiness you go away is if you went away" He said. Gosh that was beautiful.

" You always know what to say, don't you?"

" If only , if only" He said. There was anther question I had to ask him , but I was afraid to"

" Edward, I want to ask you a question. You have to promise me you will tell me the truth even if it does hurt me. Do you promise me?" I asked.

"Well what's the questions" He asked curiously.

"No you have to promise first" I said.

" Okay I promise what do you want to ask?"

" If the baby is not you will you still want it." I asked. I hope he would. Otherwise what would be my other choice, adoption, Abortion!

"Bella of course I would still want it . I would love it as much as it was my own. why wouldn't I" he said. I would probably be the fact the baby could end up looking exactly like Emmett and he and I would be reminded of his brother who raped me every time he looked at the baby. I stayed silent . Not wanting to reveal the secret of my fear. I didn't have to he understanded." you shouldn't be worried about the baby looking exactly like Emmett, because it will be a girl" he said and smiled." bu if the baby looked like Emmett I would still love It just the same." I know he may have meant what he said. But want about me. How would I feel. I would still love the baby right. Urg I was stressing out to much. It was giving me a head ache. I rested my head on his chest.

" I'm getting a head-ache" I said.

" well just relax and stop stressing out don't worry. It's not good for the baby I'll schedule an appointment with my dad later today. I nodded and yawned. He started humming the song he composed for me on my thirteenth birth-day. I soon drifted into unconsciousness.

I was in the emergency room Holding my beautiful baby boy. Just what I wanted. I looked up at Edward to see what he thought . His face expression was happy. But his eyes showed the complete opposite. They showed anger and sadness. I didn't understand I had to ask him.

"Edward what's wrong" I asked. He didn't say anything he just smiled and left. Alice walked over to me.

" don't worry about him , congratulations. He's just um... angry at himself. just give him some time he'll be back to normal." She said. What was she talking about. She walked out of the room probably after Edward. Why was Edward acting so wierd. was it because he wanted a girl instead. Why would he get bad over that. Why would he be angry at himself. I gave up on thinking about it. I gazed and my beautiful new baby. He was gorgeous. He had a nose just like mine, Which made me laugh. but something about this baby made something flip in the pit of my stomach. The babies eyes where blue. My eyes where brown. Edwards eyes were green. But this baby's eyes where blue, just like Emmett's.

So this is why he was sad. The only fear left now is if I will love the baby the same. I should. I will. It's not the babys' fault he has Emmetts eyes. But every time I look at the baby will I see the face of the person who raped me. I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Aw the baby has my eyes"Emmett said. What the hell was he doing here.

"E-e-Emmett" I managed to choke out.

" yes darling no one other than me" He chuckled.

"Edward" I yelled. Where the hell was he, Then I woke up.

" I'm right here " He said, " your crying what was the dream about" He said. He rubbed circles in my back. I hugged him. Just happy that he was there.

" How much did you hear" I knew I talked in my sleep.

" Well first you said what's wrong Edward, then You said something about blue eyes I didn't understand. You mumbled emmett, And then you yelled my name" He said . Wow he heard all that.

" Well um I had the baby and it had blue eyes instead of brown or green" said. I wiped the tears from my eyes." Edward you wouldn't leave me would you because the baby looked like Emmett" I said more tears streamed down my face.

" Bella , love. I promise with all my heart I would never leave you." he said he wiped the tears from my face and kissed my fore head. I smiled. Then I realized something.

" Edward I'm hungry, can I have a pizza." I asked.

"sure anything for you, What kind. " He asked. I though about it for a second.

"Hmmm... One large extra cheesy pizza with pepperoni." I said .

" I will be right back. Don't go anywhere" He said.

" Where would I go?" I asked.

" I don't know your too unpredictable. It's just a warning though" He laughed. He walked out . I waited on the couch for him. It only took him 10 minutes.

"here you go" he said and put the pizza box on the table. I saw he had another small box in his hand. Ice cream.

" Whats the ice cream for" I asked.

" Because I have a feeling you will still be hungry after the pizza." he chuckled.

" If you insist" I said. I sat there and ate the pizza. But it tasted like something was missing.

" Edward can you give me the peanut butter" I asked.

" Peanut butter? Okay" he said an he gave me the peanut butter. I took it and spread it all over the pizza. I took a bite and I was finally satisfied. I ended up eating the whole pizza and half a box of ice cream, With peanut butter in it of course.

" Let the cravings begin" He laughed. "oh That reminds me let me call now" He got the phone and walked out of the room to make to appointment with his dad. I also new I had a phone call to make as well. I picked up the phone and dialed.

" Hey daddy" I said.

" daddy? Oh hey bells, You haven't called me daddy since you where seven, What happened." He asked.

" Umm I have some news" I said.

" Ok shoot" He said.

" Umm... me ... well Edward and I are getting married" I said.

" well congrats to you and Mr. Cullen, is that all hun" he said. I wish . Its good he took that news well I'm not so sure about the rest.

" Well, no, dad theres more, I'm pregnant" I said. Please don't let him ask who the father is.

" Your what!? Are you kidding me! Was this planned!?, your not even married yet!" He yelled. I could already see how red his face is.

" No dad it wasn't planned" I said.

" Is Edward the father,let me speak to him!" He yelled. I wasn't going to answer his question. Edward was sitting on the couch listening to the conversation. I handed him the phone.

" Hello Mr.Swan' He said. He sounded calm. I wouldn't be If I were him. my dad said something on the phone." Yes I Will take care of her I love her very much sir" He said. My dad said something else. " We will" he said. " By sir". Then he hung up the phone.

" That wasn't so bad" he said

" Yeah right" I said.

" Um I don't want you to get mad when I tell you this " He said. Why would I get mad.

" I told Carisle what happened with you and Emmett" He said.

" You what!" I yelled. I was furious.

" I had to because he wanted to know wanted to take a test to see who the father is" He said.

" you didn't have to tell him, Oh god did he tell anyone else . What if Charlie finds out" I was freaking out.

" No calm down he didn't tell anyone." he said. I needed something to calm me down. I went to the refrigerator. I grabbed a pickle and some peanut butter. The pickle slipped out of my hands. I started to cry. I don't know why I just did.

" What's wrong love" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

" I was going to eat that" I sniffled. he kissed my cheek and and pulled out another pickle and put peanut butter on it.\

" Here problem fixed" He said handing me the pickle.

"thanks" I said . I ate the pickle. tasted really good to me. I feel sorry for Edward. He's about to go through a nine month hell.

* * *

**Well that's all folks. I'm going to look at my new house in Virginia tomorrow and it's a four hour long drive so Don't expect me to post tomorrow or the day after that peeps. **

**Oh isn't Robert Patterson so Hot! ( I still love you Travis) I hope he doesn't get mad. Tee hee**

**Bye peeps**


	11. Chapter 11 Author's note

**I'm so sorry I'm just really stressed out right now. I have alot on my plate. I want to think all the lovley people who have given the awsome review. Oh and now I want to know what the guys think about the girl characters in the books. I hope I'm able to update sooner than later But probably not. I know you really want to know who the father is but just chillax homies it will come with due time. I have to go to the hospital for my aunt you know the on with cancer. I got really angry at her the last time I saw her. She was drinking and smoking. She was sent to the hospital yesterday. So I'm going to visit her for some time. I pray theres hope for her. **

**Lots of love**

**celloliciousedward**

**P.s. First one to guess how old I'm turning on the seventeeth get recognition.**


	12. Chapter 12 baby daddy

**A/N**

**da dun nun na! finally I'm back. thank you guys for being so patient with me . alright so in this chapter obviously you will find out who the fathers is...yay. oh and thanks for all the love peeps. It only took me two days to finish the book Breaking dawn it was awesome. Beyond awesome. But I'm posting no spoilers because that would be stupid.**

**luv yas**

**celloliciousedwardlover**

* * *

We got to the hospital and where we met Carisle. I retook another official pregnancy test. Of course it was positive. We finally did a sonogram. I could barely see any thing. He said I would have to come back to find out what the sex of the baby is. I am so exited. At least I was was until the baby's heart beat doubled in speed.

" Um Carisle what's wrong, is that suppose to happen" I panicked. Edward was on the edge of his seat as well.

" Um... hold on" He said. He went over to his computer to check out something. The expression on his face changed and then he started laughing.

"what's so funny." I asked . If something is wrong with my baby how could it be funny.

"It's nothing just you have very healthy babies" He said. What the hell was he talking about. ...wait a second what did he say.

" Did you say babies?" I asked. My poor ears are hearing things now.

"yes babies two to be exact" He said. I would have guessed my eyes popped out of my head. Edward looked the same.

" t-t-two" I said. why two why god why?

"This is going to be great" Edward said. Was he on crack.

"for you maybe, but your not the one giving birth. It's going to hurt like hell" I said. Edward laughed . i don't see what's funny with that.

" Don't worry, Edward will have his share as well. In all-nighters and such." he chuckled. Edward wiped the smirk of his face."

"not so funny now huh?" I chuckled.

" you can get cleaned off. we just have one more test left" he had to ruin the fun.

" oh yeah." Edward sighed. I got that cold gel off my stomach. and sat up. Edward went with Carisle somewhere. I waited in the waiting room. I knew i wouldn't get the results today but I kinda didn't want to know . after we were both finished with the test. Carisle told us we would get the result in a week. Then we went home. It felt like the week went bye very slow. Must be because I'm anticipating it. We got the result in the mail. But Edward was at work when I got it.

I got it out of the mail box and walked into the house. I sat it on the table. It didn't feel right for me to open it without Edward . I felt like the only thing i saw was the folder. I picked up the folder an then put it down.

" Just wait until Edward get here" I told myself. I walked away and went to another room so I wasn't tempted. I finally heard the door open. thank god he is home.

" hey edward the test results are on the table" I yelled from the room.

" Huh what are you talking about" . It wasn't Edward it was Alice...shit. I got up from the bed and went back to the living room

" Alice what the hell are you doing here" I said. I didn't mean to sound mean but why didn't she knock.

" Well you are getting married in a week, and I heard you were prego. I just decided to stop bye,' she said.

" And you couldn't have knocked" I said.

" didn't think I had to, but I'll remember next time chill. It not good for the little babies." She said

" what ! how did you know I was having twins." I said.

" I had a dream wow I guess I was right" She said.

"any way um I had your dress designed perfectly for you and tomorrow you are going to be fitted for it. I just wanted you to get a heads up." She said." Oh and don't forget after were going to start oh you baby shower ahh! that going to be awesome." She finished . Barely pausing in between words." So what test result were you talking about" she said. Oh crap lie Bella lie.

" Well um... um..." I had nothing" It's nothing, Edward just took a survey for something"

" Yeah right what a load of bull come on you can tell me" she said.

" no really Alice it's nothing please" I said.

" oh well if you don't want to tell your soon to be sister" She said. she looked at me like I had just stabbed her In the back. uuurrrg! why did she do this to me.

" Alright ...but I swear Alice If you tell anyone, I'll beat that sad little face off of you happily." I said.

" Alright alright jeese, Just tell me already" she said.

' um.. well.. it a test to see who the father is " I said very quietly hoping she wouldn't hear.

" what why". drat !

" um cause he's not the only possibility" I said.

" What...wait... are you having an affair" She said. as if I could.

" No ... No, um ... well , I guess I should just tell you" I took a deep breath" inthedormatprinctonEmmettrapedme"I said.

" That son of a bitch did what!!, oh when me and jasper get our hands on him" she said

" NO! no no no no!" I said a bit to loud" That's not gonna happen because you not telling anyone remember" I said trying to take my voice down to a minimum"

" Okay okay calm down, why haven't you opened it yet" she said. I could tell she was trying to keep the anger off of her face.

" Because really I don't want to know at all what so ever. And it wouldn't feel right without Edward" I stated.

"well ley me look at it " She said as she picked up the envelope. I snatched it out of her hands.

" I don't thinks so" I said" If I have to wait so do you"

" Fine fine fine " we waited a little while longer. I started to eat the peanut butter with a spoon out of the jar while we waited for Edward. finally he came in with bags.

"Finally some decides to show up" I said.

" I went to the store"

" Oh hey Alice what are you doing here? " He asked while putting the stuff from the bags into the refrigerators and the cupboards. It looked like everything he bought had peanut butter in it except for the pickle and milk. But I could change that.

"what your sister can't drop by, Anyway her fitting is tomorrow I'm coming to pick her up and 7 am, and Edward we need to talk" she finished.

" okay talk you can say it infront of bella" he said casually.

" fine, why the hell didn't you tell me about what Emmett really did" she said . Oh this did not make Edward happy. Every time someone said the name Emmett It looked like Edward wanted to rip something apart.

"Because I told him not to , Don't get mad at him" I said . trying to defend Edward.

" Well you should have It's not like I would have told anyone" She said

" WHAT?!, you were going to tell jasper and then sooner or later you would have told Charlie and only god know what he would do!" I yelled

" okay okay , well anyway I'm not now and it settled." She finished.

" Edward you can calm down now" I said. He took a deep breath and things went back to normal...well until he saw the envelope. I passed it to him without a word and he opened it just as silently. as he read the paper I hard his intake of breath. I tried to read his expression. but I saw nothing. he face showed nothing. Not shock or suprise, or happiness, or anger. Just nothing at all. He sat the paper down and went into the room and closed the door. Alice looked at me . I picked up the paper. I read it over and over waiting for reality to hit me. I think nothing in the world could have prepared me for this reality. I stared and stared at the paper. after I read the first few sentences . It looked like all the other words turned into Blah blah blah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

xXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

Edward was not the father.

" Are you okay Bella breath, Please Bella breath" Alice said. Edward rushed into the room. I tried to breath but I couldn't find the air. Were was the air. I opened my mouth but no air went down my throat.

" Bella love breath" Edward yelled. I was choking on nothing . The air wasn't going down. Blackness took over.

* * *

**Alright no flame , oh who cares flame if you want. I tried to warn you, so you cant get mad at me. hee hee I know I'm a bitch.**

**any who so hears the deal you guy have to get 67 reviews.  I know you can do it. Sorry fr the long wait again . Oh and for the errors. Remember reviews people 67 of them. oh and flames count. It not really that much. and I won't post before it. Well me aunt is doing ...okay. If thats what you could call it. She doesn't look ok but she fine.**


	13. Chapter 13 Hurry up An

**A/n**

**ok you guy take entirely to long. But as I said I will not post until you guys reach your goals. So Hurry up. I know you can do it . So press that button and review. Why are you taking so long 0h and look at my new story called Shaken. I like to here what you have to say about that one. OK so hurry up with the stupid reviews people. Flames are counted . I like hearing people get mad. oh and don't you want to read what happened to Edward after the fact. so check ot shaken and write a song for my other story , songs that you guys can write.oh and to my ex boyfriend Travis who reads my stories:I hate you and stop calling me. ok other than that . I love you all and please review. I may not post right after get to 67 because my aunt is getting worst again so I'll be out for a while. much love.**

**your girl cellolicousjasperlover( I was in love with Robert Patterson until I heard he hates kids, that sad. so I picked jasper cause he is next in line)**

**p.s. no one has guessed how old I'm turning on the 17 of this month. you guys are sad**

**Here is my list of hot characters**

**1. Edward**

**2.jasper**

**3.jacob**

**4. emmett**

**5. mike( I now I don't like his character but the actor that plays him is cute)**


	14. Chapter 14 answers

**hey I'm finally back what took you guys so long. goodness. anyway, I love you for the reviews. I can't say how the story will go from now because I don't even know. but I do know there will be hope...sometime in the future. okay I came up with another story, its called Shaken. its a bellaxjasper thing. then I'm coming up with another story after that. okay so here's the story. Oh and you'll finally get to hear what Edward thinks. It was hard to come up with but I did it any way. it may not be good but I tried. Its the effort right... oh well screw you if you don't like it.**

**luv ya homies**

**_celloliciousjasperlover_ (i know I'm a trader but the actor for jasper is HOT)**

* * *

Answers

_...previously..._

_Edward was not the father._

_" Are you okay Bella breath, Please Bella breath" Alice said. Edward rushed into the room. I tried to breath but I couldn't find the air. Were was the air. I opened my mouth but no air went down my throat._

_" Bella love breath" Edward yelled. I was choking on nothing . The air wasn't going down. Blackness took over._

--

"Bella are you ok" Edward said.

"huh what happened" I said. I searched my mind for the reason a cold rag was on my head. I couldn't my mind was completely blank.

"you fainted love" Edward said. yeah I knew that but why.

" why did-" My memory flooded back to me. kinda like being slapped int he face." oh" I sat up a little to fast. which sent my head spinning. I put my head on Edwards shoulder.

" I'm sorry love" he said . his face looked tortured.

" why what's wrong."

" sorry for not being there, for not being able to protect you. I shouldn't have left you . if I-" I had to stop him before I got to angry.

" how could you say this is your fault!" I yelled. I'm so sick of him blaming himself." I told you to leave. so It's nobodies fault Edward. Can you please except this" I pleaded.

**Edwards pov**

no I can't except the fact that I left the most thing to me get hurt. But I would have to ...for her. I couldn't keep stressing her out like this.

" yes I'm sorry love I understand" I said as convincing as I could.

"finally, its about time you got your head straight." she put her head back on my shoulder and fell asleep. I sat there for a while then I decided I had to leave. I was getting to angry about Emmett. I decided to give him a little visit. I moved very carefully so I didn't wake her. I told Alice to watch her. and to not tell her where I was going . Because that would only make things worst.

I drove to the place where Emmet actually belonged, jail. I got in and told the people who I wanted to speak to. They sent me to little place where you sit across from them in a little both. then walked in the son of a botch who has forever wrecked my life. It made me so content that he looked miserable.

" Ahh what a surprise my dear brother has come to visit me." He said. Hearing his voice made me only realize how much I wanted to rip his head off.

" Your not my brother." I said .

" OK, Mr.Cullen, What did you come to say" Why the hell was he smiling. A few seconds ago he looked horrible.

" you got my fiancee pregnant you ass" I hissed. He smiled like someone just told him he won the lottery. Maybe he had for gotten he just put himself on deathrow.

" well, well, well. I knew I would end up just me and her. " he laughed

" WHAT?" I yelled.

" what am I suppose to say Eddie poo, I'm so sorry. Truth is I knew this would happen" He smirked. If I could just get my hands throat this glass. I swear I will rip him to shreds."look baby bro, lets get one thing straight, she was never meant to be with you. why do you think she didn't get the restraining order against me, why she hasn't told anyone. because she protecting me. Face it Eddie she still loves me." He said.

" You dumb-ass , If you think for one second that loves you at all then you are dumber than I thought you where. anyways that's impossible because she never loved you. Emmett get your head out of past. She doesn't love you and she NEVER WILL" I yelled.

" alright Eddie I enjoyed your company but you can leave now. Oh tell little Emmett jr. I said hey." he smirked . Alright that was the last straw. I hit the glass as hard as I could and it shattered. giving me full acess to his fast. He tryed to move away. but I ended up getting one good punch in his face before I was dragged out. They made me pay for the glass then I left. I decided I couldn't go back home. I might do something stupid with how angry I was at that time. lke tip her off about what I did. Little Emmett jr. How could I love this child like she wanted me to if it would be a...little Emmett. The though made me want to throw up. you can do this Edward. you and do this. It's not the child's fault. I remembered what I told Bella.

_" If the baby is not you will you still want it." she asked. _

_"Bella of course I would still want it . I would love it as much as it was my own. why wouldn't I" I said_ .

Now I know why. Would I see the face of my betraying brother. And how could she be so ...so... lovable toward this. would she not see the face of someone who took advantage of her. or worst yet someone who raped her. Is she not as angry about his as I am. It not that I want her to be . It's just frustrating. why is this happening why god did I do something wrong? I drove around in circles until I calmed down ten I headed towards the house. my phone stated ringing.

"hello"

"Edward where the hell are you!" Alice screamed

"woah calm down I'm heading home, you didn't tell her where I was going did you" I questioned.

" No you idiot but how long was that suppose to take. you left like two hours ago. And they don't let you speak that long" she said still yelling.

"ok I'm sorry Alice like I said I'm on my way, why are you still yelling."I asked.

" Because she think that you are to mad about the baby and she thinks you are never coming back" she said. yeah sound like Bella." she is still crying hysterically"

" give her the phone" I said. She gave Bella the phone.

" Edward where are you "She said while sobbing. Must be the hormones.

" I'm on my way honey don't cried" I said trying to sooth her.

" Your coming back, Alice told me you were but I didn't believe her " She said.

" What why wouldn't I come back" I said.

"Well I thought you got mad about the baby and left me cause you couldn't handle it" She said.

" Bella I would never do that to you , I love you" I said. Truth is I couldn't handle it.

" Ok here's Alice" she gave Alice the phone.

" what did you say to make her stop." she barked.

" I told her I was on my way" I said.

" I said that, anyway Just hurry up and get here, bye" she finished

" bye" I hung up the phone. did she really think I would leave her just because The baby wasn't mine. It is a big deal but how could I do that to her. I pulled into the drive way and walked in to be greeted by angry questions from Alice.

" what the hell took you so long you said you were going to go there speak to him and leave... and what happened to you hand." She whispered so bella wouldn't hear. She motioned to my hand whidh had a cut from the glass. crap I forgot about that.

" I did I just needed some time to get my head straight, oh and I got my hand a little banged up that's all." I lied.

" well if Bella see you hand like that she would assume the worst . so go wash your hands and I'll stall" she pushed me into the bathroom. and I washed my hands of so there was no trace of blood. But you could still tell there was a cut there. I hope she wouldn't notice. I walked out and and Bella was standing there waiting her face was still stained from the tears. I picked her up carried her to the living room.

" did you really think I would leave" I said.

" well I would understand if you did"

" Bella I would never"

" ok so where did you go"

" I don't think I should tell you" It would only make her want to strangle me.

" Edward you better tell me"

" Bella please"

" don't Bella please me, you better tell me where you were"

"I'll tell you later Bella not now" I said

" no you won't you'll wait until I forget Edward I want answers now" she demanded. I couldn't tell her I would only stress her out more.

****

ok so you guy are awsome so now you have to get to 87 he he don't ya hate me now. ok flame if you want I love to here you guys get mad and sorry about the mistakes I can't figure out how to get a beta. someone please tell me. so bye bye.

much love

cellolicious jasper lover.


	15. Chapter 15 breakbleyes finally

**Ok so you probably want to beat the crap out of me for not posting so long. But I have a perfectly good explanation...I was lazy. Ok so maybe not that good of an excuse but you know school started I had to finish moving into my house . Oh and an update on my aunt she is doing ok it hasn't gotten worst but it hasn't gotten better. and on my birthday (which I got no happy birthday wishes) I turned 17. one person got it right. so I love you all and keep the reviews coming. oh and I've been hearing that there's a movie coming out for new moon is it true. if so I need proof. okay about the wedding in the story scratch it lets just say there already married.**

* * *

_... previously..._

_" did you really think I would leave" I said._

_" well I would understand if you did"_

_" Bella I would never"_

_" ok so where did you go"_

_" I don't think I should tell you," It would only make her want to strangle me._

_" Edward you better tell me"_

_" Bella please"_

_" don't Bella please me, you better tell me where you were"_

_"I'll tell you later Bella not now" I said_

_" no you won't you'll wait until I forget Edward I want answers now" she demanded. I couldn't tell her I would only stress her out more._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Bella

Where the heck could he have gone. It was driving me crazy he wouldn't just tell me. I was angry. Was it that he couldn't tust me. Tears rolled down my face. I know crying wasn't necessary, but my body never listens to me.

_"_Bella , don't cry please" He begged.

"so just tell me Edward or do you want me to start guessing" I said. I wiped the tears from my face.

" Bella can you please just trust , It doesn't matter were I went" He pleaded

" trust" I raised my voice," If you_ trusted_ me you would have told me already"

" Ok Bella, I was ... visiting someone I used to know. can we please leave it at that"

" Fine" I decided to be quiet and go find alice. Maybe she could give me more details.

"Bella were are you going" he asked . He sounded warn out.

" Oh so you get to ask where I'm going I don't get anything from you" I spat. I regretted it once I said it. Once I saw his pained face I knew I had hurt him.

" Fine" He said. He turned around and went up stairs. I am such a moron.

"What's wrong with Edward" Alice said surprising me .

"oh, I can't keep my mouth shut." I said.

" Am I suppose to agree or..."

" Alice just listen you would tell me everything right."

" Well yeah but-"

" Even if it did hurt me"

"I wouldn't want-"

"Because I'm you sister" I said hoping she would tell me where he went.

"Bella, Listen I love but somethings are better unknown" she said. Dammit.

"that's the same bull crap Edward pulled . But I you think keeping secrets from you sister is the better thing to do the fine."

" Ok Bella, jeese. He went to go visit Emmett." she said . this could be a good right.

" oh okay. so he went to go make up with him" I said. as soon as I said that out loud I realized how stupid it sounded.

" Um , do you think after the news he just got he went to go make ammends with Emmett."

" I know. I going to go speak to Edward now a see how much trouble my big mouth go me into." I said . I turned around and walk upstairs. when I got to our

bedroom I peek through the door to see if I was interrupting anything. He was on the bed looking at the paper that brought hell loose. He was reading it very

closely. I could tell he was deep in thought. I saw a tear roll down his perfect face , which showed everything that was on his mind. He was in pain. alot of pain.

More than the last night in the dorms. This wasn't fair to him, none of this is fair. Someone as angelic as him should have peace. Angels shouldn't cry. Tears

streamed down my face. My old friend Jacob would always say things happen for a reason. Well were is the reason now. It doesn't matter now things are going to

only get worst for here. He will be reminded everyday when he looks at me. It only going to rip him to shreds when the baby is born. A sob escaped my lips. Edward heard it. he dropped the paper and looked up at the door . he ran to me and and held me. Why was i so weak I should be crying its him who has to suffer. And because of me. I couldn't help but keep sobbing.

" Shhh baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he said. What the hell why is he sorry." you shouldn't have had to see that, I'm sorry"

"Stop saying sorry" I said.

"sorry, I mean Sorry, wait sorry, uh crap" He said. That made me laugh. Only he could make me smile at a time like this. We walked into the bedroom and he put me on his lap.

"I know where you went, I'm not mad. Just surprised.

"okay"

" I know your angry and so many other thing. I can see your hurting" I said.

" Bella I'm fine," does he really think I'm that stupid.

"sure, but I need to ask some questions and this time I need the truth . Edward I'm serious." I said.

Edward pov

"Sure, but I need to ask some questions and this time I need the truth . Edward I'm serious." she said. I knew what she was about to ask . she took a deep breath and asked,

" Since this baby isn't yours do you want it" she said. That was the million dollar question. I don't know. so was that what I am going to tell her. Absolutely not!

"Bella that's a silly question of course I do" I lied. Bella had this thing with always seeing trought my lies. which is why I have only done it twice. This making it the

third. But it obviously worked . See her smile the way she made me see th sunshine through my thoughts. but only for a second until after she left again. Then I

was left in the dark again. Ever since the dorm thing bella has been my light. When I couldn't see her my mind went in a panic. Everything in my head pounded ,

rushed , and swarmed like bees. I was alone. I felt really stupid when she came back with a pickle in her hand. I laughed.

"What so funny" she said.

"What no peanut butter" I chuckled.

" I thought this tasted weird" she went back downstairs. then she came back with the whole thing of pickles and peanut butter.

"All better now?" I asked.

" Hmmm" she said. She looked at the pickle and then set I down." I could think of something that taste muck better." she crawled on me and kissed me. I loved her lips made me forget everything." yes alot better" she said and she went back to kissing me. Even though I love Bella I felt alot more then love at that moment . There are two factors. she is my beautiful wife and I love her. then there the fact that she is hot and on top of me. I'm still a regular guy. I brought her body closer to mine so she was laying on me. Then Alice barged in.

" Sorry to interrupted but it's important" she said . We didn't stop

" Alice go away" I said when I let go of her lip. I didn't like the feeling of being departed from her so I brought her lips back.

" I'm serious we have a huge problem"

" Handle it"

"What am I your damn secretary, Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen get you ass over here and answer this damn phone" I could tell this had to be something serious. She was starting to sound like mom. Unwillingly I put Bella beside me and grabbed the phone.

" Jasper you interrupted something very important" He started explained to me what happened. And my world went crumbling again.

**I just love cliffies don't you ok so review lu you lot. and wats the whole problem with sex during pregnancy. I don't get that . any way review and tell me what you think is going to happen I could also use some suggestions. I still have writers block. luv you like I know you.**


	16. Chapter 16 sneak peek

**its only a sneak peak someone requested on so here it is love yalls**

* * *

_...previously..._

_" Hmmm" she said. She looked at the pickle and then set I down." I could think of something that taste muck better." she crawled on me and kissed me. I loved her lips made me forget everything." yes alot better" she said and she went back to kissing me. Even though I love Bella I felt alot more then love at that moment . There are two factors. she is my beautiful wife and I love her. then there the fact that she is hot and on top of me. I'm still a regular guy. I brought her body closer to mine so she was laying on me. Then Alice barged in._

_" Sorry to interrupted but it's important" she said . We didn't stop_

_" Alice go away" I said when I let go of her lip. I didn't like the feeling of being departed from her so I brought her lips back._

_" I'm serious we have a huge problem"_

_" Handle it"_

_"What am I your damn secretary, Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen get you ass over here and answer this damn phone" I could tell this had to be something serious. She was starting to sound like mom. Unwillingly I put Bella beside me and grabbed the phone._

_" Jasper you interrupted something very important" He started explained to me what happened. And my world went crumbling again._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXXXXXxXxXXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxXXXxXXXXXXX_

I walked downstairs so Bella wouldn't here me blow up at Jasper. I had been silent on the phone. I was caught up in my mind.

"Edward are you there?" jasper said making a breakthrough in my thoughts.

"..." I couldn't speak. Of all the words in my head I couldn't speak.

"EDWARD! SPEAK!" jasper yelled.

"why?" It may have sounded like a two year old question but I wanted to know. Why is this happening? Why doesn't God here me?Why is my life being torn over and over? and when someone can give me an answer then I will live another day.

"umm...why"

" why ?"

" umm because that's what the judge ruled" It wasn't the answer I was looking for. But why would he know anyway.

" ..."

" it may not have been what you looking for but things will all work out . At least he has to stay away from Bella"

" no he doesn't " I sighed If she had just gotten a restraining order.

" what are you talking about, you wouldn't let that bastard get near her" he said

" I wouldn't but the law doesn't restrain him" I said.

" ok so you have 7 month until they release the dog" as soon as he said 7 month the world was brought back to my attention.

" Emmett will be out by the time the baby is born" I said.

" which means you have to convince her before"

" jasper what make you think he would listen to a peice of paper"

" Edward beleive me when I say you strike fear in him, if you with bella he will stay away" he said. I wouldn't agree to him.

" sure , bye"

" one more thing" he said.

"yeah"

" don't loose hope "

" ok bye" I hung up the phone. my whole body was hollow. I had been drained and rung out over and over. There was nothing left in me to come out. I was sick of this life. It made me think out ending it. I fixed my face and made everything look normal. I masked my face with a smile and happiness. like my life had not just taked another beating. I walked upstair and walk in the room Bella was crying. Dammit. I couldn't take her crying. I was going to kill alice if she told her. I took her out of Alices arms and held her. holdong her was the only thing that held me together.

" Alice what the hell did you just say" I asked furious at her for making an angel cry.

" I did say any thing . she asked me how my life was going and she broke out in tears I couldn't understand what she was saying. the only words I heard were, edward, broken, crying , and she said it was her fault." I knew exactly what bella had said. she saw my in the room looking at the paper earlier. AND SHE THOUGHT THAT WAS HER FAULT!

" Bella baby look at me" she turned her soaked face to me.

" don't ever say it's your fault again I need you to trust me and know this is not your fault.

"I trust you" she said.

* * *

**oh and i for got**

**90 reviews before I post the rest of this chapter**


	17. im ending this story

**ha ha ha I could just imagine you expression . But I knew i would get you attention. **

**sorry just an authors note to brany and whoever else**

**ok people i hate to spoil the story but you all think that im being evil to the characters. And isn't it just the fun of being to author. amyway don't worry everything might go back to normal. I have to think about it . I am going to tell you that not all the characters will get what they want only one will maybe it will be emmett you never know**

**on another note im getting bored with my other story even thought i've only written one chapter should i just forget about it**

**love peace and chicken greese love you to the mostest.**

**and just to clear up any confusion im not ending the story.**


	18. Chapter 18 Tick tock goes the clock

**you guys sucked you only had one more to get to 90 reviews so here is the rest and I will give no more sneak peeks it ruins the fun.**

* * *

_...previously..._

_" Hmmm" she said. She looked at the pickle and then set I down." I could think of something that taste muck better." she crawled on me and kissed me. I loved her lips made me forget everything." yes a lot better" she said and she went back to kissing me. Even though I love Bella I felt a lot more then love at that moment . There are two factors. she is my beautiful wife and I love her. then there the fact that she is hot and on top of me. I'm still a regular guy. I brought her body closer to mine so she was laying on me. Then Alice barged in._

_" Sorry to interrupted but it's important" she said . We didn't stop_

_" Alice go away" I said when I let go of her lips. I didn't like the feeling of being departed from her so I brought her lips back._

_" I'm serious we have a huge problem"_

_" Handle it"_

_"What am I your damn secretary, Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen get you ass over here and answer this damn phone" I could tell this had to be something serious. She was starting to sound like mom. Unwillingly I put Bella beside me and grabbed the phone._

_" Jasper you interrupted something very important" He started explained to me what happened. And my world went crumbling again._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXXXXXxXxXXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxXXXxXXXXXXX_

I walked downstairs so Bella wouldn't here me blow up at Jasper. I had been silent on the phone. I was caught up in my mind.

"Edward are you there?" jasper said making a breakthrough in my thoughts.

"..." I couldn't speak. Of all the words in my head I couldn't speak.

"EDWARD! SPEAK!" jasper yelled.

"why?" It may have sounded like a two year old question but I wanted to know. Why is this happening? Why doesn't God here me?Why is my life being torn over and over? and when someone can give me an answer then I will live another day.

"umm...why"

" why ?"

" umm because that's what the judge ruled" It wasn't the answer I was looking for. But why would he know anyway.

" ..."

" it may not have been what you looking for but things will all work out . At least he has to stay away from Bella"

" no he doesn't " I sighed If she had just gotten a restraining order.

" what are you talking about, you wouldn't let that bastard get near her" he said

" I wouldn't but the law doesn't restrain him" I said.

" ok so you have 7 month until they release the dog" as soon as he said 7 month the world was brought back to my attention.

" Emmett will be out by the time the baby is born" I said.

" which means you have to convince her before"

" jasper what make you think he would listen to a piece of paper"

" Edward believe me when I say you strike fear in him, if your with Bella he will stay away" he said. I wouldn't agree to him.

" sure , bye"

" one more thing" he said.

"yeah"

" don't loose hope "

" ok bye" I hung up the phone. my whole body was hollow. I had been drained and rung out over and over. There was nothing left in me to come out. I was sick of this life. It made me think out ending it. I fixed my face and made everything look normal. I masked my face with a smile and happiness. like my life had not just taked another beating. I walked upstairs and walk in the room Bella was crying. Dammit. I couldn't take her crying. I was going to kill Alice if she told her. I took her out of Alice's arms and held her. holding her was the only thing that held me together.

" Alice what the hell did you just say" I asked furious at her for making an angel cry.

" I didn't say anything . she asked me how my life was going and she broke out in tears I couldn't understand what she was saying. the only words I heard were, edward, broken, crying , and she said it was her fault." I knew exactly what Bella had said. she saw my in the room looking at the paper earlier. AND SHE THOUGHT THAT WAS HER FAULT!

" Bella baby look at me" she turned her soaked face to me.

" don't ever say it's your fault again I need you to trust me and know this is not your fault.

"I trust you" she said. that was all I needed to hear.

I let her rest in my arms until she was tired of sitting.

" who was on the phone". She said breaking the silence. I knew she would asked.

"Jasper" I said hoping she would leave it at that.

"what did he say" . I hate lying to her. but it's only the better for her.

" umm.. he was just asking how we were doing.

" that's what was so important" she asked.

" I guess"

"i'm not buying it." dammit why did she have to be so stubborn.

" BELLA, that's what he said!" I said way to loud. I regretted it once I yelled at her.

" w-why did you yell" she started crying. why do I have to be such an ass.

" I'm sorry Bella , I'm so sorry" I hugged her but she pushed me away and went downstairs to Alice. Dammit! I'm such an idiot. I punched the bed post and busted up the hand which had already had a cut on it. And yes it hurt like hell.

" SHIT!" I felt like slapping myself in the face for hurting Bella.

"don't beat yourself up Edward" Alice said surprising me." she pregnant , remember, it just the hormones"

" I yelled at her,alice" I put my hands on my face.

**Alice pov**

Out of the 24 years of living with Edward I have never seen him so vulnerable.

" I'm hurting her" he said . I could hear the sobs he was trying to hold back.

" Edward she is going to cry regardless . It the baby , you know that."

" Yes alice but does it help that I lying to her, that every little thing that has happened since I asked to marry her has gone wrong."

" Edward , thing like this may be hard but in the end they always -"

" NO THEY DON'T, I'm sick of people pretending like everything is a damn fairy tale." He was getting angry. He has had anger issues or as long as I can remember. Mom was always able to calm him down every time. It's still a mystery how she did it.

"Edward look at me" he took his hands off my face . " do you remember when mom was diagnosed with cancer and she got to the finally stage."

" yes"

"and the doctors said she had six months to live"

"yeah"

"well it turned out the cancer was completely gone"**(I really hope for this to happen to my aunt) **he was silent." you see edward things that seem impossible are always possible it just it takes awhile for the processes"

"ok Alice so what now I sit here and wait for something to happen while time is burning and Emmett has a chance to come back and ruin our lives more then that bastard already has."

**(Bella's pov)**

"Ok Alice so what now. I sit here and wait for something to happen while time is burning and Emmett has a chance to come back and ruin our lives more than that bastard already has." I heard Edward said as I stood by the door and listened.WHAT!! why was he coming back? When is he coming back why didn't anybody tell me? I walked down stairs quietly. I wrote Edward a note not to worry and that I would be back. I am sick of crying. It's time for me to find some answers . After all isn't that what I deserve.

**(Edward's pov)**

"No Edward that's not what I want you to do but I'm sure you'll figure it out?" Alice said. WHAT THE HELL! What was that suppose to be. If this was her version for a pep talk it sucked" And Edward?"

"yeah"

"go check on Bella I have a feeling somethings wrong"she said. I ran down stairs as fast as I could because every time Alice had those "feelings" they end up being right.

"Bella where are you" I said hoping she would come running in my arms and forgiving me. But she didn't I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Dear Edward,_

_Don't worry I'll be back just need time figure something for myself out . Please stop thinking of a way to find me because I'm OK . 1hour tops._

_love you_

_Bella_

_p.s Don't call a search party!_

_DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! _What the hell was she thinking . she could be anywhere why would she just leave without telling anyone where the hell she went. And what did she mean figure somethings out. I let her slip through my hands again. If anything happens to her I'll ...I'll. It doesn't matter anymore I'm already dead without Bella. Everything is dark when she is not here ...pitch black.

"So where is she" Alice said.

"why don't you tell me" I snapped.

* * *

**Alright here's the rule review or die. i really want to get to 100 reviews sorry for the mistake and I need step by step instruction on how to get a beta. I know i know I'm slow. so pease review as much as you can . Oh and don't worry something exciting is about to happen and in order to post that you need to get to the required number of reviews.**

**current reviews: 89**

**required reviews:100**


	19. Chapter 19 not enought

**Hey so this was the hardest chapter to me. I don't know why it just really hard. oh if you haven't already check out / She has posted the movie soundtrack and My fav song is decode by Paramore. and you can read the first part of the glorious MIDNIGHT SUN. so here it is, the next chapter.**

* * *

_... Previously..._

_"Go check on Bella I have a feeling something's wrong"she said. I ran down stairs as fast as I could because every time Alice had those "feelings" they end up being right._

_"Bella where are you" I said hoping she would come running in my arms and forgiving me. But she didn't I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table._

_Dear Edward,_

_Don't worry I'll be back just need time figure something for myself out . Please stop thinking of a way to find me because I'm OK . 1hour tops._

_love you_

_Bella_

_p.s Don't call a search party!_

_DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! What the hell was she thinking . she could be anywhere why would she just leave without telling anyone where the hell she went. And what did she mean figure somethings out. I let her slip through my hands again. If anything happens to her I'll ...I'll. It doesn't matter anymore I'm already dead without Bella. Everything is dark when she is not here ...pitch black._

_"So where is she" Alice said._

_"why don't you tell me" I snapped._

XxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxxxx

**Bella's pov**

"Hi can I speak with Mr. Cullen"I asked.

"Sorry it's after nine mam...wait did you say Mr.Cullen" He said. Why did it make a difference.

"yes"

"oh you must be Bella Cullen" Alright I'm officially creeped.

" Why?"

" he told us you were coming" What the hell! How would he know if I was coming.

" ok so is he available or not" I snipped. I was hungry, tired and angry all the time. Stupid pregnancy.

" Yes , give me a minute" He picked up his walkie talkie,"Hey um I need Cullen down here his wife is here" I fliched.

" I'm not his wife" I said acidly.

"sorry he'll be here in a second" I sat down and waited . Emmett soon walked in. But he just sat at the table.

"What no glass windows or bars."

" I'm sorry mam one is broken and the rest of them are locked I don't have the keys. But there will be guards here heavily watching him"

"Whatever" I got up and walk to the table without looking at Emmett. I know if I looked at his face the nightmares would come back.

"hello sexy" As soon as he said that I regretted ever coming here. Wait... why am I here. oh yeah ok.

" I need to know something" I said still looking at the table.

" anything beautiful" I could just imagine his facial expression.

" Umm I want you to leave us a-alone when you g-get out"I was stuttering. Terrified of what he would do next.

" oh come on baby you don't have to be scared, "reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I moved my hand like it had just been burned.

"please Emmett" I begged I felt so stupid begging a dog.

" look you can ask the son of a bitch you married. He knows what's up." anger flared up in me. What the hell did that mean . And how dare he Call him a son of a bitch. His fault pissing of the pregnant lady. I finally looked up at him.

" I'm going to tell you this one time . You stay the hell away from me and Edwards baby. Or I swear to you edward will finish your meisly ass without second thought" I sneered.

"Well there's the pretty face I love to see, and don't you mean our baby. Remember what we did." the grin on his face made me want to throw up.

" w-we didn't do anything."

"conscious or not we did something" He chuckled whats was so damn funny.

"I'm getting the restraining order. "

"what evidence do you have."

" a baby" what a dipshit.

" and you don't have any witnesses, well except for you bitchy little husband who doesn't have the balls to do anything because you told him not to.And who would beleive him. I stabbed him so the judge would just think he would do and thing to get me put back in." He smirked but not at me . his posture changed.

" Oh wow how long did it take you to come up with that emmett . You've been thinking about this your were dumped in here."

" Bella look at me." The way he said it was a completely different tone . Maybe ... welcoming. Nothing about Emmett was welcoming. But it made me look at him. His face was... sincere. Was He going crazy... Was I going crazy." Bella I'm sorry for what I've done to you but everyone gets a second chance right. " WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! He held my hand in his. I didn't know what was happening so I didn't really pull away. He started rubbing circle with his thumb like Edward does all the time. I was oblivious to everything that was happening.

"Emmett?"

"Bella I do love you It's just Even the best of us fall of the wagon right**(yes I did steal)**" Still confused. I had no Idea what was going.

"Wait.. I ...but... what the-"

"Bella?" an angle voice called. I turned around and saw Edward's torn face. What did I do ? What was wrong? he walked back out. Then I noticed Emmett was holding my hand.. He knew he was there.

" you bastard. Why are you doing this to him . He's your brother ," I said. Tears threatened to fall.

"brother or not he deserves everything that he get. Have you learned you lesson yet" He smiled.

" What are you talking about"

"You still love me , why didn't you let go of my hand.

" I will always , always love Edward and nothing could take that away." I got up and left.

I tried to find edward but he had already left. What had I done.

**Edward's pov**

I couldn't see anything. But I saw everything. It was like being blind But seeing everything in your mind**.(an/ believe me it can happen**) I was more than angry . I was distraught. I should have stopped are at least slowed down but what's the point. I kept my foot down on the gas peddle and let the car accerate. 60... 70...80...90.

Why was she holdong his hand. I sped up a little more. why should I stop . what the point of living.

_for her_

oh great now I'm going crazy. she has Emmett .

_and how many times has he hurt her_

whatever they seemed perfectly fine together

_she needs you don't do anything stupid._

I slowed the car down and turned around to drive back home. I can't believe I just talked myself into this. I got to the driveway and just sat there. I needed to calm down before I went to the house. But I didn't know how. What was she doing . Before she didn't like to say his name but now she was holding his hand. I had to stop thinking about it . I was only building myself up.

I walked in and Bella was sitting at the table. I could tell she had been crying.

**Bella's pov**

Edward walked in. He looked so angry.

"where's Alice" He said coldly.

"I told her to go home she missed jasper"

'"you've had a long day you should go to bed" After what I had done to him he still cares.

"you have to understand what-"

" I don't care about what happened just go to bed"

"Edward please just listened"

"Why!Whatever happened is between you and him. I can see it's none of my business." His voice was cold and not his own. He wasn't listening.

"Please," I begged.

"Fine."

"Nothing was happening, I didn't know what was happening. He tricked me. His whole persona changed in a matter of seconds."

"And you beleived it!"he yelled.

"I didn't know what to believe!" I yelled back," I messed up I'm sorry." I started crying again. I hated that I was so weak.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stormed off like that. Look at what I'm doing to you" He said . He walked over to me and picked me up . I was carried of to the room.

"I'm getting a restraining order," I said while we were sitting on the bed.

"What !?"

"I'll have to get over myself and tell someone I'm just afraid that I'm too late."

" Don't worry we'll find away."

"Promise me"

"I Promise." He got up and turned off the lights.

"I love you" he said in the darkness.

"I love you too, But Edward?"

"Yes, love"

" I'm hungry," he got up and turned on the lights.

"Anything for you love"

* * *

**See she finally came to her senses. I love you all and please review. please please please review. omgoshness check out the song decode by Paramore The song was made for twilight.**


	20. Chapter 20 kicking, babies, wow!

**Ok so this is the part of the story were I fast forward it a little. She is now around six months pregnant with her twins.**

**All right now let me just say that after reading and Loving the books I am terribly disappointed of the movie. Don't worry there's no spoilers on here. But still After All the love I've given to Robert Patterson I so much as to want to punch him in the face and whoever put him in as Edward he freakin sucked. And don't get me stared on Bella. Kristen Stewart can now kick rocks for all I care. Urg I'm so disappointed. But on a lighter side every one else was great . O my goshness Kellen lutz is hotter than I actually though. scratch that he was sexy . Oh and don't let me forget Jacob. Did I mention we have the same name His name is Taylor so is mine. That would be so hot if we got married Rosalie was a perfect bitch. And jasper damn he was sexy except for that stupid look in his face . and Alice was played perfectly.**

**so if you have anything to say about the movie please leave it in a review. Thank you. now on with the story.**

* * *

_...4 months later..._

**Bella's pov**

I HATE BEING PREGNANT!

And twins . God hates me.

I'm huge, and cranky all the time. And poor Edward is going through hell and the great news is I have 3 more months of this. Edward walked in the room and sat beside me.

"good afternoon honey" He said . wait second... afternoon.

"what time is it" I asked . sitting up finally deciding to move.

"around one"

"What?! one you let me sleep until one o'clock"

"Well I didn't want to wake you up. I know how tired You were, are you hungry?"

" Yes "

"breakfast or lunch"

"I don't care as long as it has peanut butter in it"

"ahh but of course" He chuckled.

"thanks " Edward walked out of the room and ten minutes later I decided to stop being lazy and get up. I walked downstairs and to my suprise everyone was there. Charlie, Esme, Carisle, Jasper, Alice, even Renee had driven to Forks. But why?

"wow, Hey everyone! What's the ocassion?"I said.

"Your birthday silly!"Alice said and she jumped up and hugged as much as she could. My stomach was in the way.

"Hey Alice, don't hurt her,"Esme chuckled. They all got up to hug me.

"So is rose here" I said stupidly. I already knew. Everyone got all quiet.I guess I know.

"We tried talking to her but she was being an ass."Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Esme said."Those weren't the words I would have used." everyone laughed.

"So how are my little nieces or nephews or both"Alice said

"Annoying what else"I sighed. Everyone laughed. I wasn't joking.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to know if there a boys or girls or both yet."

"absolutely not, I want everything to be a suprise."I said.

"Hey babe, brunch is ready" Edward called. And right on time too. Then when I was finished I went to go join the family again.

"so I know you guys didn't come here just to see me wobble around"

"well no we came to talk about something important that you may have forgotten."

"which is"

"No no no," Edward came storming in from the kitchen,"Absolutely not. Come on guys"

"Wel It's been four months since you asked and she hasn't said anything," Alice said.

"Um hello I'm right here," I said waving my hands in the air.

"But It's her birthday she'll com around to it later."

"She is sitting right here," no one paid any attention.

"How later Edward. you only have 3 months . Until the babies are born. Then what? Hope all else goes well?" Alice said.

"Huh," I was so confused. I wish someone would hurry up and fill me in .

"ALICE PLEASE!," Edward as if she was about to give something away.I was fed up with all the discreteness.

"LOOK!" I yelled finally gaining all the attention,"I have tried to be nice but obviously you didn't . You were talking about me now may I please get the full statement."

"Honey don't yell it's bad for the baby" Renee said.

"Thank you mother, But I am perfectly fine. So Edward, Alice get on with it."

"Go ahead Edward tell , your always talking about how you want things better for Bella and this is the perfect chance to do so" Alice said.

"Ummm...Honey"

"Oh come on Edward just spit it out" I wasn't up for stalling this morning.

"Ok, so remember what you said about 4 months ago "

"refresh me please," Edward did some kind of signal and everyone in the room left except for Alice. "What are you some kind of mob boss."

"Um no but before I remind you just remember I'm not pushing you I just reminding you right?"

"Yes yes edward just say it already," I huffed.

"Um... The restraining order against Emmett," he said in such a quiet voice I wouldn't have heard unless I strained.I gasped.

"Edward I'm so sorry , I completely forgot," I lied . Turns out that had been the only thing on my mind everyday since I told him I would.

"An this is why I'm here," Alice said," Let cut the crap Bella we both know that you didn't forget been the only thing you say in you sleep." Dammit, I forgot about that."I'm not going to be passive about this. You need to get the restraining order. Your wasting time."

"I'm wasting my time no one is going to believe me."

"hell yes they will ,"Alice said," We have the evidence that he slept with you because you pregnant you his baby . Come on Bella we have all the facts all we need to do is take it to court." I saw Edward wince through that whole statement. He was still hurting. I was getting tired of Alices being insensitive. I love her but I was already cranky and I was only getting worst. I could see that Edward was still in pain He was still sore from it all. Though he never showed it.

"Um alice can I speak with Edward alone," I asked .

"Yes please Alice" Edward said in an annoyed tone. He probably felt the same way I did.

"Fine , I can see when I'm not wanted." She left the room and went with the rest of the family.

"Edward Look at me," He lifted his face and tried to pretend Like everything was alright." I love you and this baby is yours This is our family forever and always," I said as I put his hand on my stomach. and As soon as I did one of the babies kicked. "wow." Edward gasped.

"Oh my god,"he said. Believe me this was the first time he ever felt them kick."Everybody come here." everyone rushed in.

"Where's the fire edward," Esme said. Everyone laughed.

"One of the babies just kicked," he exclaimed. Everyone put the hands on the mountain I call my stomach. Then both babies apparently got excited and they started all were jumping in excitement, especially Edward, but know one moved there hand. Finally about ten minutes later they stopped and everyone calmed .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxXxXxX

Two months and a few weeks passed by and Restraining order was finally. But It didn't quite go as planned he is still getting out in the Same time but we decided to go with the restraining order for Edward and Emmett believe me it was a lot easier. I still didn't feel ready to tell anyone yet. So I took the easy road.

As for Edward he was suffering from my violent mood swings . I think I've slapped like twice out of no where. But his taking it. And I love him for it. Esme and Renee Have been here a lot . Calming me down when Edward just couldn't. You could say everything was going normal, which I didn't think was in my vocabulary, until it happen. And I was brought off my high horse.

"oh wow! Edward!"

"What ?," Edward said

"I think -"

* * *

**Ha ha ha I love just cutting it off right there. anyway I love you and thank you for your patience. Oh and can anyone tell me if she is continuing midnight sun or not. I read something about it on her official web but it left me kinda of confused. Don't forget to review about the movie and my story. **

**love you bunches.**


	21. AN but read It's important

**sorry I didn't update. In a while but This story will be continued i just sometime to think I've been going through something and I can only write when I'm in the mood. Sorry to keep you waiting don't give up on me. I also appreciate all the reviews and love from you guys. I am starting a new story though and at the time I am writing three stories and my new book called poetic devices. **

**Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you can have a great Christmas. thank you and Bye**

**p.s. Read my other story If you haven't I think it's going great.**


	22. ch 22 Suprise suprise look at those eyes

**Hey Hey yall This is the last chapter I'm sorry it took so long But I had to find a perfect ending. I hope you like it.**

_

* * *

_

...Previously...

_As for Edward he was suffering from my violent mood swings . I think I've slapped like twice out of no where. But his taking it. And I love him for it. Esme and Renee Have been here a lot . Calming me down when Edward just couldn't. You could say everything was going normal, which I didn't think was in my vocabulary, until it happen. And I was brought off my high horse._

_"oh wow! Edward!"_

_"What ?," Edward said_

"I think my water just broke"

"WHAT!?"

**Edward's pov**

No no no no no! Oh shit ! What was I suppose to do. Okay okay Edward don't freak out. I grabbed the bag we had planned since last week and Helped Bella of the couch and into the car.

"When did you start having contractions !,"I said frantically.

"I don't no probably for about twenty minutes."

"WHAT why didn't you tell anyone!"

"QUIT YELLING AT ME!"

"I'm sorry. " I said. If me shutting up is going to help then I was going to do it!

XXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxX

**Bella's pov**

"It's a boy and a girl!" The doctor said excitedly. I really didn't care what it was as long as they were out. They laid a beautiful baby boy and a bueatiful baby girl in my arms.

"they're goer goes." I laid my finger on the boy's cheek and he grabbed my pinkie."Edward he's so beautiful." I looked up at Edward and saw the tears stream down his face. "Oh Edward"

"Your absolutley right, they both are," He said. The way he looked at the babies was so familiar. It was the same way he looked at me.

"Edward we can't forever call them the babies, we've never even thought about names. How about Edward for they boy."

"Oh no no no. He would have to go through life with people giving him horrible nick names." He said with slight horror in his voice.

"Fine eddy weddy bear,"I chuckled.

"My point exactly. . . how about Ryan. Isn't that charlie's middle name."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." I tried to move my hand but he had a very firm grasp on it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"He doesn't want to let go." He laughed with me.

"That means you have the same effect on him that you have on me." He stood beside me and and stared at Ryan.

" and what about her."

"I like. . . Rennesme."

"I love it, Ryan and Rennesme."

"Hey daddy do you want to help me out and hold one?"

"Umm.. I don't think I should."

"Oh please."

"What if they don't like me,"

"Edward Please." He pick up Rennesme and as soon as he held her. She grabbed his nose.

"See she does like you, or at least your nose."I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess she does."

"Hey how are my nieces or nephews." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Or both," I said.

"Ahhhhhh! On my gosh! what's there names."

"Calm down Alice. "I chuckled . This is Ryan and Edwards got Rennesme.

"Rennesme?"

"It Renee and Esme kinda put together."Edward said . Kinda coming out of his trace.

"Did I here my name. " My mom came from around the corner .

"Mom! How did you get here so quickly."

"Well Alice called me yesterday and told me she had one of those feelings and I guess she was right." She said."Hows my baby doing."

"Tired."That wouldn't even cover it.

"Hey Bella ." Jasper said.

"Mmm hmm."

"Where did you get Ryan."

"That's Charlie's middle name."Charlie ran into the room.

"What did I miss!"

"The whole room laughed.

"Nothing your right on que."Renee said.

"hey renee . . . You look . . .Great."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Alice you want to hold him."

"Of course I do."She picked him up.

"Hey Ryan, aww your so cute. Jazzy I want one."

"Uhh. . . no. How about a plastic one."

"I would hit you but I'm preoccupied." She gave him to Renee and they two where passed around throughout the whole room.

"Alright everybody lets leave Mr. and and Dad alone." Esme said. They left and Edward and I were alone.

"hey I think she's asleep and so is Ryan." I said. He put the both in there individual little beds.

"You look so tired ."He whisper.

"Yeah you should try having two babies."

"Yeah I think I'll pass,"He laughed. "Mom, do you want to take a nap."

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"No not at all. I was going to get some coffee."

"Alright..." I gladly let unconsciousness take over me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I felt someone sitting beside me . I knew it was Edward. He has this familiar feeling. I didn't need to pen my eyes I was to tired to.

"Hey edward which one do you have. Ryan or Rennesme?"

"hmmm... Ryan.... I was thinking more along the lines of Emmett junior." My eyes snapped open. That was not Edwards voice.

"E-E-E"

"Yes it's Emmett baby. Miss me." pinched my arm telling me to wake up from this familiar dream.

"G-give me the baby."

"I wasn't going to take him with me. I just had a few things to ask you." He put Ryan in my arms. Ryan stared back at me with his crystal Clear blue eyes. And Emmett stared at me with the same ones.

"I'm sure you've noticed his eyes exactly the same as mines. Anyways on with the questions. For starters , when are you planning on tell my daughter and son who there father is.

"There not your children."

"Wrong answer, the boys eyes tell the truth. Anyways why didn't you ever get the restraining order against me. And I want the truth this time." He said . I didn't know the truth. Or I didn't want to know the truth.

"I don't know."

"That's a lie. You Know exactly why you didn't get the restraining order. Because you love me and you'll never get over that."

"There's no way in hell that I can love you."

"You what your language around my son I don't want him to have any bad habits." He came and laid in the hospital bed with me.

"Get out, Now!"

"I don't think I will until I get a straight forward answer."

"Yes Emmett there was one point in my life when I loved you. Back in high school when I was stupid and naive and I could see who you really are. Now there's nothing. All my love belong to you brother."

"You don't love him ."He said through gritted teeth.

"Jealous are we."He grabbed my arm. . . very hard.

"I will never be jealous of that disgusting bastard."

"Your the only disgusting bastard in my life. . . . .Emmett your hurting me. . . oww." He quickly moved his hand and got off the bed.

"You see I was never my fault you provoked me with your attitude. This is your fault."

"Your such an ass. A sick ass. Don't get angry over the fact that Edward is a billion times the man you will ever be. I'm done feeling sorry for you or trying to find something good in you because it's gotten me nowhere but to hell and back. "

"You can leave now,"Edward said standing in the door way.

"Ahh dear brother what a great Family reunion."

"I said get out."

"Wait don't I at least get to ask you one question."

"No"

"Why didn't you just get the restraining order for her."

"Because I respected what she wanted unlike you ."

"Oh I respected her alot more than you did."

"Yeah if that what you would like to believe."

"Oh please edward. . . did you forget about Victoria."

"I swear Emmett you shut the hell up or I'll-"

"What's he talking about-"I asked.

"Edward didn't tell you. I know about it and I was in jail."

"What?"I said, annoyed at the fact that no one was letting me in.

"His surprise visit from Victoria."

"Emmett please."Edward Begged.

"Payback Bro. I guess you the only one in this family who doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?"

"About his surprise visit from Victoria you know his high school girlfriend."

"Yeah I know who she is."

"Well Edward and her got very well reacquainted but it was only a one night thing." I didn't get it.

"Huh..."

"He... slept... with... her."He said very slowly enunciating every word ."I guess since he wasn't getting any from you, he went to an old friend."

"Your a Lier."

"Why don't you ask you all to trustworthy husband."

"Edward."

"Bella I...I don't know...."

"Edward! Wha- what do you mean."

"See baby I would never do that to you,"he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I quickly moved them .

"Instead You just rapped me."

"Edward can you please make him leave."

"You've got ten seconds to get lost before I call the police."

"Fine, just remember, Bella, when he decides to bail out on you again there's always me." With that he left after he said good bye to the babies. Edward and I sat there in silence for a while.

"Bella I can explain-"

"I don't want one-" You would think that you would have a much angrier reaction to finding out that your husband was cheating on you. I don't know what mines was."After everything we've been through."I felt the tears stream down my face.

"Bella please just let me explain-"

"Go ahead. You are right there is no excuse. I hadn't been taking everything that was going on well so I went out while you were asleep and had a few drinks then I met Victoria and everything went wrong."

"So you were drunk . that's your excuse."

"No, I said there is no excuse. Bell I was stupid and unthoughtful-

"and unconsidered, uncaring, evil, dumb, retarded-"

"Yes and much much more. But I know what I did was wrong Bella. I can't live with myself knowing what I did . So I understand if don't want to forgive me." I took a deep breath and took in what he was saying to me.

"Edward I love you and I know I can't stay mad at you for over a few minutes. The only thing I a little worried about is why you kept it away from we why you lied."

"You were pregnant and if I told you you would stress out and freak out and that is terrible for the babies."

"Ok....But I will have to question where you are every waking second of you life now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You want to hold Ryan!

"

"Ummm . . ."

"What ?"

"Sure." He put Ryan in his arms."

"Wow ... his eyes." That was an odd reaction.

"I know."

"There exactly alike..." I saw Edward stop looking at his face and was now looking at the ground. A look of shame was on his face.

"Edward come here." he sat beside me on the bed.

"You promised me that no matter what happens that you would love this baby."

"I do it's just. . ."

"And no matter what happens this is still your son and that is still your daughter."

"love will always be the one that keeps us together."He said.

* * *

**Hi everyone that was the end I think But It took me a while to figure it out I had major writors block and alot of things going on if you havn't yet done so you can start reading my other stories.**

**Twisted lies are mt luliby**

**shaken**

**and songs you guys can write**

**Thank you for all the support and Please review maybe if you want me to continue this story. Of couse if you did want me to continue I would need alot of request from you guys otherwise thanks for everything and don't forget to review.**


End file.
